Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatka07/XXI Wiek. Kiedy Cię Pokocham
Kilka info -Akcja toczy się w współczesności -Na podstawie mojego snu -Wszyscy mają po 18 lat -Nie nie będzie tak szybko -Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 -Będzie Czkastrid Ale chyba później :) Zachęta Wstęp Cześć jestem Czkawka. Wiem... Wiem głupie imię . Ale cóż nikt nie jest idealny. Mam 18 lat. Mieszkam w Berklicac. Mój tata jest Burmistrzem miasta. Mama zaś zajmuje się domem. Mam psa o imieniu Szczerbatek rasy Dog Niemiecki Mam go od 5 lat jest Ciemno czarny (Hehe ciemno czarny) Chodzę do szkoły w Berklicach. Mam dziewczynę Oliwię jest ładną blondynką. Zdaje mi się że jest ze mną dla tego że jestem przystojny (zero skromności :)) To jedyny powód gdyż nie jestem za bardzo lubiany w szkole. wcześniej miałem chyba tak z 4 inne ale one nie były prawdziwymi zakochanymi dziewczynami. Rzucały mnie po 1 miech. i od razu byłem oblegany przez inne dziewuchy. No cóż o mnie to tyle... Rozdział I A więc cóż czas do szkoły wstałem rano poranna toaleta nakarmiłem Szczerbatka Zjadłem śniadanie i chciałem wybierać się do szkoły muszę się spieszyć bo dziś mam oprowadzić nową uczennicę mojej klasy po szkole. No cóż ma się obowiązki jako przewodniczący. Przez okno w kuchni zauważyłem że do domu obok wprowadza się ktoś nowy ale się tym nie przejąłem jak mówiłem spieszyłem się do szkoły. Kiedy byłem w szkole nie czekałem zbyt długo na tą nową. Kiedy mnie zauważyła podeszła -Ty zapewne Czkawka? - Tak! -Jestem Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Astrid. Piękna blondyna szczupła wysportowana z błękitnymi jak ocean oczami nisza ode mnie i to nawet nie tak dużo nisza zaskakujące. Miałem coś powiedzieć gdy na plecach poczułem ciężar to Olivia. Olivia jest szczupłą blondynką młodszą ode mnie o rok i troszkę głupiutką jest niska to to bardzo. - CZeść Skarbie! -CZeść Oli! To Astrid. Nowa uczennica mojej klasy. Aswtrid to Oliwia moja dziewczyna. - Zdążyłam zauważyć. No dobra to oprowadzisz mnie w końcu po tej szkole? - No to moje zadanie na dziś a potem do domu! - Jak to do domu - Mam oprowadzić i zapoznać ze szkołom Astrid a w nagrodę po zakończeniu idę do domu tak jak i ona. - To ja nie przeszkadzam! Lecę na lekcje!- Ucałowała mnie w policzek i pobiegła do sali - To co idziemy?? - Oczywiście!! Po oprowadzeniu Astrid po szkole>.Poszliśmy do domu rozmawiając, zdziwiło mnie to że szła w stronę mojego domu. - Podoba się szkoła? - Oczywiście! - To Fantastycznie. A gdzie mieszkasz? - Niedaleko. Wczoraj się wprowadziliśmy dziś przyjechały nasze rzeczy. - Wiesz ja też mieszkam niedaleko. Masz jakieś zwierzęta? - Mam suczkę Golden retrivera ( nie wiem czy dobrze) Nazywa się Wichura. A ty. - Mam Doga niemieckiego szczerbatka - O i już w domciu. - Ty tu mieszkasz??? - Tag a co? - A to witaj sąsiedzie! Dzieli nas tylko płot. - Ale fajnie. Ej masz może czas popołudniu tak około 15. Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie ale chętnie odpowiedziałem. - Tak a co - To może poszli byśmy na spacer do parku z psami oprowadziłbyś mnie po mieście przy okazji??? Mój nowy blog jeśli się spodoba to super będzie co 2 dziń heuheu nie wyczekujcie za dużo od 12 latki ok jutro piszę test bardzo ważny test dla tego tak krótki i muszę jeszcze drugi blog uzupełnić To papa Rozdział II PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' SUPER!!! Zgodził się. Weszłam do domu taka podjarana że nie miałam ochoty nic jeść. Pobiegłam do pokoju rozpakować wszystkie pudła i ułożyć ciuchy na półkach nie było chwili żebym nie myślała o jego pięknych zielonych oczach. OoOoO . No ja się zakochałam Nie Astrid nie on ma dziewczyne. Jedyna opcja bardzo bardzo się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. No cóż. I znowu odpłynełam widziałam tylko jego oczy i słyszałam ten piękny tajemniczy głos. Z transu obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi to pewnie Czkawka szybko się przebrałam w bluzkę mgiełkę no cóż ciepło opcisłe rurki koloru czarnego. Szybko też spletłam sobie z włosów kłosa i zbiegłam na dół. W salonie czekał na mnie już Czkawka z szczerbatkiem. Pewnie mama go wpuściła. - To co idziemy już?- pytał się ale ja patrzyłam w jego oczy- Astrid słyszysz. - Tak tak już wezmę tylko smycz. - Okey czekam na polu. Do widzenia. O boże dość że taki no taki łał to jeszcze jaki kulturalny. No po prostu ideał. Astrid przestań on ma dziewczynę!!! Myślałam. Znalazłam smycz i wyszłam na dwór. - wichurka wichura!!!- przybiegła w mgnienu oka -No to ja już wiem czemu wichura. - ok masz mnie bo jest szybka idziemy już??? - czemu nie??? Czkawka pokazał mi całe miasto. Zajeło nam to z 4 h. Po oprowadzaniu zaprowadził mnie do domu i pożegnał. Następne kilka dni były podobne jedyne co się zmieniło to to że strasznie zaprzyjaźniłam się z Czkawką. '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Oliwia nie była zachwycona tym że mój naj lepszy przyjaciel to dziewczyna a zwłaszcz taka jak Astrid. Ciągle coś na nią mówiła obrażała itp. No cóż Astrid to tolerowała . Wszystkie dni podlegały tej samej rutynie szkoła dom spacer z astrid dom ale ten dzień to dopiero. Jak zwykle byłem umówiony z Astrid na spacer wszystko było do czasu okey. Ale ja mam zawsze pecha. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co widziałem moja dziewczyna opściskuje się z kimś innym nie nie ja tego tak nie zostawie. - Czkawka może lepiej chodźmy. - o nie nie ja tego tak nie zostawie. 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Czkawka mocno się wkurzył jak ona może taki wspaniały chłopak a ona co z innym ale nie byle jakim innym tylko... fuj nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło. Ze Smarkiem. Obleśne są siebie warci. - przepraszam nie przeszkadzam państwu - powiedzał z spokojem ale i tak wybuchł - wiesz co ja miałem ciebie za inną a z ciebie po prostu jest puszczalska dziunia... Smark masz co chciałeś pilnuj jej bo ciebie też zdradzi. - Czkawka ale to nie tak- zaszochlała - ostatnio poświęcasz mi mało czasu a ja potrzebuje uwagi!!! - nie no ty sobie chyba kpisz. Ja spędzam mało czasu z tobą spędzałem go ostatnio więcej niż wcześniej. To koniec z nami. Koniec rozumiesz.- krzyczał ale tak jakby bardziej spokojnie oliwia tylko tuliła się w smarka i i nic udawała że płacze Czkawka podążył w moją stronę to co zrobił wielce mnie zdziwiło ominął mnie odszedł dalej i usiadł na ławce. Podeszłam do niego był roztrzęśiony zaczełam go pocieszać. Rozdział 3 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Astrid kucneła przedemną patrzyła w moje oczy a ja w jej ona ciągle mówiła. -Astrid - Czkawka ona nie była ciebie warta jeszcze znajdziesz tą jedyną. -Czkawka - Tak wiem ale nie rozumiem czemu z nim z moim kuzynem. To było zaplanowane.-posmutniałem Ciągle nie wiedząc co myśleć patrzyłem w oczy mojej przyjaciółki w których odbijało się światło księżyca. W głowie miałem mętlik czułem złość i radość. Astrid usiadła obok mnie na ławce i przytuliła. ŁaŁ ona mnie przytuliła. Co to ma znaczyć... Czkawka ty głupku no wiadomo co ona po prostu chce cię pocieszyć co jej się udaje. 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Kiedy uświadomiłam sobie co robię chciałam się od niego wyrwać ale on mnie bardziej docisnął do siebię i powiedział -Czkawka - dziękuję - szepnął -Astrid - ale za co?- zapytałam -Czkawka - za to że tu jesteś. Za to że jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaką znam. Nic nie powiedziałam z oczu zaczeły spływać mi łzy to co usłyszałam było tak wspaniałe jak on. Wytarł z moich policzków łzy. I powiedział -Czkawka - Nie płacz. Chodźmy już do domu. -Astrid - Okey -Czkawka - a może przenocujesz dziś u mnie. Rodziców nie ma wyjechali wczoraj na tygodniowy urlop. -Astrid - czy ty mi coś proponujesz-zaśmiałam się -Czkawka - nie no co ty ja nigdy. A może...- walnełam go w ramię- nie no żartowałem. -Astrid - no chętnie u ciebię przenocuje tylko zadzwonię do mamy by się nie martwilil. Po telefonie do mamy która oczywiście się zgodziła poszliśmy do domu Czkawki. -Czkawka - Astrid tylko się nie wystrasz jesteś pierwszą osobą jaka u mnie nocuje. -Astrid - Czkawka. Przecierz nie będzie tak źle. Weszliśmy do domu Czkawki dom był urządzony nowocześnie był bardzo ladny (dla ciekawskich no takie wiecie czarno białe meble) Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. Pokuj był duży miał swoją łazienkę. W pokoju było duże łóżko dwie szafki z kasiąźkami biurko itp.. zostawiłam rzeczy zeszliśmy na dół Czkawka zrobił kolację. Zjedliśmy ją po czym. -Czkawka - co robimy. Oglądamy jakiś film? -Astrid - no okey. Ale jaki -Czkawka - może wiem jak wytresować smoka 2? -Astrid - super. Czkawka włączył film na telewizorze usadowiliśmy się obok siebię. Ciągle było mi nie wygodnie próbowałam każdej pozycji jaka była możliwa wkońcu cczkawka powiedział -Czkawka - co się tak wiercisz nie wygodnie ci? -Astrid - No troszkę -Czkawka- nie powiedział bym że teoszkę. -Astrid - no dobra nie troszkę ale bardzo niewygodnie. -Czkawka- a tak?- chwycił mnie i ułożył tak że moja głowa była na jedo piersi w sumię to prawie na nim leżałam. -Astrid - tak lepiej- po jakimś czasie zasnełam wtulona w jego ciało. Rozdział 4 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Astrid spała tak słodko że nie chciałem jej budzić. Więc sięgnołem po koc i przykryłem śpiącą królewnę. Kiedy tak sobie spałe uważnie jej się przyglądałem . Jest piękna. Normalnie cudowana nie że mi się podoba... nie no co ja mówię szaleje za nią od kąd ją poznałem. Ale wiem że ona nic do mnie nie czuje. Więc nie będę robić sobie nadzieji. Nie wiedząc kiedy zasnąłem. Śniło mi się że byłem na Berk wszędzie latały smoki na klifie zauwarzyłem Astrid myślała nad czymś tak intensywnie że mnie nie zauważyła (wspominałem że postacie z tego filmu wyglądają nazywają się jak my tylko są starsi) objołem ją w tali przyciągnołem do siebie i zaczołem całować. (To tylko sen i moje marzenie które się nie spełni) nagle się obudziłem nie tylko ja bo Astrid też był środek nocy. -Czkawka. Astrid - nie uwierzysz co mi się śniło. -Czkawka - Asteid rano sobie powiemy nasze sny a teraz idźmy już spać. -Astrid - okey. Rano kiedy wstaliśmy przy śniadaniu Astrid opowiedziała mi cojej się śniło. Zarumieniłem się. -Czkawka - wiesz Astrid mi śniło się to samo. A wygodnie ci się spało?-szybko zmieniłem temat -Astrid - jak nigdy. Ile kosztuje taka poduszka? -Czkawka - ale jaka? -Astrid - no jaka taka jak ty!-zaśmiała się -Czkawka - A co dasz? -Astrid - a to- po tych słowach przytuliła mnie mocno. - Czkawka - liczyłem na coś więcej - zaśmiałem się -Astrid - taaa a na co... -Czkawka - a już na nic A tak na prawdę liczyłem na... '''Na co liczył czkawka osoba która zgadnie dostaje dedykt i podsyłajcie mi pomysły żebym miała więcej weny :)))) Rozdział 5 No to teraz się zacznie hehe dedykt dla DragonsLove Astrid95 Astrid Hofferson 12!21 No jak myślicie liczyłem na buziaka - Astrid - no gadaj co chciałeś!?! Nic nie powiedziałem tylko wskazałem na policzek palcem. Chyba zrozumiała o co chodzi bo od razu na twarzy poczułem jej usta. To było cudowne. Astrid spojrzała na mnie dziwnie. - Astrid - nie tego chciałeś? - Czkawka - kto powiedział że chciałem?- o i to jak bardzo chciałem- no dobra jesteśmy kwita. - Astrid - haha.wiesz co ja pójde do domu. - Czkawka - co tak wcześnie. - Astrid -co się martwisz idę tylko się przebrać jak wrócę to skończymy oglądać film - Czkawka - A no tak zasneliśmy w połowie. Głupek!- walnąłem się w głowę. -Astrid - nie jesteś głupi. Zaraz przyjdę do zaraz. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Weszłam do domu i odrazu zaczeły się pytania. -mama- co tak wcześnie. -tata- nic ci nie zrobił? - Astrid - co Czkawka co on miał by mi zrobić? Przyszłam po ciuchy. Mogę nocować u Czkawki jeszcze kilka dni jego rodziców nie ma i sobie jak to powiedzieć nie radzi- skłamałam Czkawka radzi sobie wspaniale ale chciałam zostać u niego bo fajnie mi się z nim jak by to powiedzieć mieszka- proszę -mama.tata- no dobrze. - Astrid - kocham was. Dobra idę po ciuchy i lecę kocham was. Poszłam się spakować przebrać i uczesać. Wszystko zajeło mi jakieś 25 min. '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Kiedy Astrid wyszła poszedłem się przebrać. I zaczołem rysować. Po jakiś 30 min zeszłem na dół.Była tam astrid z dwoma kubkami cherbaty. '''Resztę dodam później już mi się na telefo ie nie chce jak wejdę na kompa czyli za jakąś 1 h to dodam resztę kocham was dedykt dla osoby która zgadnie co powie astrid Dedykt Dla Astrid2001 i Astrid Hofferson 12!21 Prawie zgadłyście :) -Astrid- Cześć Czkawka Pij szybko i bierzemy się za obiat patrz już 12,30. -Czkawka- Okey a co robią tu te torby? -Astrid- A nie obrazisz się? -Czkawka- Na ciebie nigdy! -Astrid- No więc wiesz co ci wczoraj powiedziałam. O rodzicach -Czkawka- No tak ale co ma to z tą torbą? -Astrid- No to że mogła bym u ciebie przenocować kilka dni żeby oni mogli w końcu spędzić czas razem???? No plosse!!!! -Czkawka- Oczywiście tobie nigdy nie odmówię! -Astrid- O jak słodko. Ale wracając do obiadu co gotujemy? -Czkawka- Hmmmmmmm Może zupę pomidorową i placki ziemniaczane? -Astrid- Super to co zabieramy się do roboty? -Czkawka- No tak. Wszystko było super. Ja zrobiłem zupę a Astrid Placki były nieziemskie. Po obiedzie włączyliśmy sobie Jak Wytresować Smoka i Jak Wytresować smoka 2 najbardziej podobała mi się scena w drugiej części filmu kiedy to Astrid tuliła się do Czkawki a czemu? Bo ta Moja Astrid z rzeczywistości robiła to samo. -Astrid- Przepraszam -Czkawka- A to niby za co? -Astrid- No wiesz za to że się do ciebie przytulałam. -Czkawka- Acha ale mi to nie przeszkadzało-Astrid walnęła mnie w ramię- Za co -Astrid- Czkawka! -Czkawka- słucham? -Astrid- Bo cię skrzywdzę! -Czkawka- A to niby czym -Astrid- Czkawuś? -Czkawka- Astriś? Zaczęliśmy się śmiać dalej oglądaliśmy film. Pod sam koniec drugiej części kiedy Stoik ( dziwne oni też nazywają się jak moi rodzice) umierał Astrid zaczęła płakać pokazała wtedy swoją uczuciową stronę. Po filmach tak około 17,00 poszliśmy na spacer. Astrid poszła do domu po wichurę spacerowaliśmy tak do 18,00 kiedy Astrid chciała zaprowadzić wichurę do domu ona nie chciała iść a więc zabraliśmy ją do mnie. Bawiła się z szczerbatkiem. W tym czasie do ich misek nasypaliśmy jedzenia sami zjedliśmy kolację i ubraliśmy choinkę w moim pokoju. Byliśmy tak wyczerpani że rzuciliśmy się na moje łóżko i momentalnie zasnęliśmy. To co mi się śniło było bardzo fajne. byłem na dyskotece Widziałem Astrid miała krótką złotawą sukienkę bardzo obcisłą podkreślającą jej kształty. Wysokie szpilki i rozpuszczone włosy. OMG była śliczna. Chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaciągnęła na parkiet tańczyliśmy po chwili zaczęliśmy się całować. W ten się obudziłem. Obok mnie nadal spała Astrid spała tak słodko że nie chciałem jej budzić zszedłem na dół i zrobiłem śniadanie. Na dziś chyba tyle nie wiem tego może w nocy będę miała wenę i coś napiszę kofam was jesteście wspaniali a może pomożecie biednemu dziecku? muszę napisać opowiadanie o pluszowym misiu na polski o czym ma ono być co ma się w nim dziać nie mam żadnego pomysłu grrrr pomóżcie plosę Rozdział 6 PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ''' Mineło już kilka miesięcy. Jest połowa kwietnia Jutro urodziny Astrid. Mam dla niej mały prezencik... Po prostu nie wytrzymam dłużej muszę jej powiedzieć co tak naprawdę do niej czuję kim dla mnie jest. Jestem już na to gotowy. Wiem zaproszę ją do kina a później na spacer i wszystko jej powiem. Następnego dnia Jak zaplanowałrm tak zrobiłem. Choć Astrid niepewnie odpowiedziała. Od kilku dni jest całkowicie nieobecna. Ale i tak się zgodziła. Po kinie będąc na spacerze czułem że to już teraz jej powiem. - Czkawka - Astrid muszę cię się o coś zapytać. -Astrid - tak Czkawka - uśmiechneła się - Czkawka - Astrid czy...- usłyszałem dzwonek telefonu to Astrid - Astrid - mogę odebrać? - Czkawka - tak oczywiście Kiedy Astrid rozmawiała co jakiś czas coś słyszałem ale to co usłyszałem pod koniec załamało mnie i zniszczyło moje plany. A mianowicie To widzimy się jutro? Też się stęskniłam. Kocham cię! Buziaki!!! Astrid wróciła do mnie bardzo zadowolona. Wiedziałem!!! Ma chłopaka tylko czemu mi nie powiedziała skoro jestem jej przyjacielem. No cóż nie będę sobie robić nadzieji. - Astrid - no dobra to co chciałeś? - Czkawka - wiesz chciałem zapytać czy przenocujesz dziś u mnie rodziców nie ma a jak to kiedyś ujełaś sam sobię nie radzę. A poza tym nie chcę siedzieć sam w domu. - Astrid - wiesz dziś nie mogę mam jutro bardzo ważnego gościa ale może ty przenocujesz u mnie? - Czkawka - z chęcią - Astrid - wiesz moi rodzice pojechali do mojej babci na kilka dni. - Czkawka - i co z tym mam wspólnego? - Astrid - a nic - Czkawka - a ty pamiętasz? - Astrid - a co - Czkawka - dziś kończysz 19 lat! Najlepszego! - z kieszeni wyjołem małe pudełeczko które jej podałem - Astrid - to dla mnie piękne- w środku był niebieski wisiorek z zielonym sercen.- dziękuję - Czkawka - to co idziemy? - Astrid - okey Kidy byliśmy już w domu Astrid zjedliśmy kolację. I poszliśmy do jej pokoju. Pokuj Astrid był cały zielony na jednej z ścuan widniała fototapeta lasu. Nie będę opisywał pokoju bo zajeło by to wieczność... śmialiśmy się długo z niewiadomo czego było dobrze po 21 rzuciliśmy się na łóżko astrid i momentalnie zasneliśmy. '''Błagam ludzie nie dam rady spać mi się chce tak to jest jak się wstało o godz 3.00 a poszło spać o północy dodam resztę jutro jak dopadnę telefon bo na kompa nie mam co liczyć gdyby mnie nie było to rodzice wzieli mi telefon a i pa do jutra :p Okey macie nexta wielkie przepraszam ale mam doła rozdziały mam już zapisane ale niestety nie mam ochoty na ich przepisywanie z zeszytu a poza tym chcę trzymać was w napięciu a i wiem że niektórym może się to nie podobać bo trochę z niektórymi rzeczami za szybko wyjechałam ale nie oczekujcie odemnie za dużo mam dopiero 12 lat to pierwsze opko (nie licząc tego pierwszego na moim blogu na tej stronce :p) na którym mi zależy i chcę aby wszystko było idealne myślę że ono się podoba? A co nie będę zanudzać piszę dalej kocham was a to dedykt dla wszystkich czytelników ' Wstałem wcześnie rano od razu poczułem że czegoś brakuje. Astrid! !! Dziwne przecież z niej nie jest ranny ptaszek. Chyba że coś ważnego ma się stać. Siadając na łóżku usłyszałem rozmowę Astrid - Astrid - To super kiedy będziesz? Acha to zrobię ci coś do zjedzenia. Też tęsknię kofam cię. Papa Astrid przecież on z nikim tak nie rozmawia. Z nikim. Wyszedłem z pokoju. - Astrid - O chej Czkawka. Wyspałeś się? - Czkawka - tak i to bardzo.Robimy śniadanie? - Astrid - no oczywiście ale nie bedziemy jeść póki ktoś ważny dla mnie nie przyjdzie-zaśmiała się - Czkawka - już się boję. A kto to taki? - Astrid - dowiesz się niedługo. To co robimy śniadanie! Na śniadanie zrobiliśmy wytworne kanapki i zaparzyliśmy trzy herbaty. W ten w domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.Astrid zerwała się jak oparzona do drzwi. Otworzyła o rzyciła się na tą osobę. - Astrid - Hedera!!! Prawie rok się nie widziałyśmy. - Hedera - Też się cieszę! Ale puść dusisz!- zaśmiała się - o widzę że nie jesteś sama. - Astrid - wybacz. Hedera to Czkawka Czkawka to Hedera. - Czkawka - miło mi. - Hedera - mi też. To co Astrid zrobiłaś to śniadanie? - Astrid - ty tylko o jedzeniu. - Hedera - głodna jestem. - Astrid - dobra dobra nie tłumacz się i siadaj. Po śniadaniu rozmowie i tłumaczeniach co ja tu robię. Pożegnałem się z dziwczynami. Pobiegły do pokoju Astrid. A w tedy przypomniałem sobie że zapomniałem smyczy szczerbola. Została w pokoju Astrid. Wychodząc po schodach usłyszałem ich rozmowę. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' - Hedera - Wiesz że mósisz mu to w końcu powiedzieć. - Astrid - ale no ale jak zareaguje źle to co ja zrobię. - Hedera - wiesz że nie możesz tak poprostu zniknąć bez wyjaśnienia . Jeśli to twój przyjaciel to zrozumie. - Astrid - no tak powiem mu. - Hedera - to super. Ale no opowiadaj wiem ż3 nie jest ci on obojętny. W sumie ty mu też. - Astrid - a ty niby skąd to wiesz? - Hedera - Nie widziałaś jak na ciebie patrzy. Astrid ty głupku - Astrid - Hedera nie wygłupiaj się. Ja i on. Wiesz że nic z tego nie będzie on jest taki łał. A ja wyglądam jak jakaś poczwara. - Hedera - wiedziałam wiedziałam Astrid się zakochała - Astrid - przymknij się już- miałam coś jeszcze dodać ale do pokoju wszedł Czkawka i powiedział - Czkawka - przepraszam że tak wchodzę ale Astrid zostawiłem smycz szczerbatka. - Astrid - masz. - Czkawka - dzięki i narka - Astrid - narka. Czkawka wyszedł z pokoju. Wtedy hedera się zerwała. - Hedera - no leć za nim bo ci ucieknie i mu nie powiesz. - Astrid - lecę. Czkawka! !! - wybiegłam z pokoju i złapałam go za rękę - Czkawka - tak? - Astrid - eeee sory. Możemy iść dziś na spacer? Tylko wcześniej? - Czkawka - okey to o której? - Astrid - za jakieś 2 godzinki? - Czkawka - okey. To pa - Astrid - pa Czas ten minął bardzo szybko. Byłam już gotowa. Czkawka przyszedł po mnie dziś poszliśmy sami bez psów. Hedera została sama z Wichurą w moim domu. Szliśmy tak przez park. Rozmiawialiśmy. Gdy... - Astrid - Czkawka muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego- spojżałam w jego oczy i się rozpłakałam - Czkawka - Nie płacz. - otarł łzy które leciały po moich policzkach i tak samo jak ja spojżał w moje oczy. Nie wytrzymałam wybuchłam większym płaczem a on przyciągnął mnie do siebię i mówił. - Czkawka - Astrid nie płacz wiesz że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. No nie płacz już- zaczął gładzić moje włosy przy nim czuję się tak bezpiecznie. Dobra powiem mu - Astrid - ale najpierw obiecaj że się nie zdenerwujesz! Nie uciekniesz i jie będziesz krzyczeć. - Czkawka - na ciebię nigdy w życiu. Nie mam po co uciekać. Nie podniosę na ciebię głosu a jeśli nawet to daj mi z liścia- próbował mnie rozweselić - Astrid - dobrze. Czkawka ja... 'Czekajciw cierpliwie do jutra może zgadniecie co mu powie kto zgadnie dostaje dedykt papatki ' Rozdział 7 '''Dedykt dla MaddyM i Szczerb1203 nw ache w pewnym sensie zgadłyście :) PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' - Astrid - Czkawka ja ja wyjeżdżam Jego twarz zbadała. Posmutniał. Wiedziałam że tak będzie. - Astrid - Czkawka słyszysz? Wiedziałam że tak będzie- rozpłakałam się na dobre -Czkawka - Astrid - szepnął - nie płacz już nie masz po co płakać. Przecierz to nic strasznego. Tylko powiedz mi gdzie jedziesz i po co. Na ile. - Astrid - Nie jesteś zły. - Czkawka - mówiłem Ci na ciebię nigdy się nie pogniewam. - Astrid - a więc... jadę za granicę na staż w klinice weterynaryjnej na rok -Czkawka - Przecierz to wspaniale. Nie rozumiem czemu płaczesz?. - Astrid - Bo nie zobaczymy się przez okrągły rok. - Czkawka - ale Astrid jest XXI wiek internet i te sprawy. Będziemy rozmawiać zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży a kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - Astrid - jutro. Jutro rano. Hedera właśnie w tej sprawie do mnie przyjechała. Bo do niej przyszedł list. W którym było że ja i ona dostały my ten staż. - Czkawka - no widzisz czyli nie będziesz sama. Tylko obiecaj mi że wrócisz. - Astrid - Oczywiście do ciebie zawsze. - zaczełam się do niego mocniej przytulać i zareagował tym że mnie do siebie docisnął. Moja głowa spoczywał na jego ramieniu a rękoma obejmowała jego klatkę piersiową. On tylko ułożył odpowiednio swoje ręce w mojej tali i mocno ściskam jak by miał mnie nigdy nie wypuścić. To uczucie jakie czułam było nie do opisania. Czułam radość gniew złość bezpieczeństwo i co mnie zdziwiło miłość. Nigdy tak się nie czułam. Staliśmy tak dość długo z transu wyrwał nas śmiechy kogo innego niż Mieczyka , Śledzika i oczywiście Smarka. Była z nimi Oliwia i Szpatka. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie Szpatka patrzyła na mnie z podziwem a Oliwia jak to ona ze złością i gniewem nadal myśli że Czkawka z nią zerwaał przezemnie. '''PERSPEKTYWA Oliwi ' Patrzyłam na nią tak zła jak gdybym miała ją zaraz udusić. Ciągle mam do niej żal. To przez nią nie jestem z Czkawką. Wszystko przez nią!!! 'PERSPEKTYWA Szpadki ' Wyglądali tak słodko. Chciałam żeby i mnie spoko takie szczęście. Niestety po chwili zauwarzyłem że Astrid płacze. Nie uważałam ją za kogoś złego. Ostatnio się zaprzyjaźniłam z nią. Ale nie chciałyśmy nikomu nic mówić. Zabije go jeśli ją skrzywdził. Podeszłam do niej - Szpatka - Co ci jest Astrid?- zapytałam szepcząc jej- jeśli ci coś zrobił nie daruję mu tego. - Astrid - nie to nie przez Czkawkę. To przezemnie.- Wszyscy się na nią popatrzyli- ja po popr... - czkawka - Astrid nie mósisz im mówić. Ale rób co chcesz. Wierz że ja cię nie opuszczę. 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Po słowach Czkawki napłynęły do mnie siły. I zaczęłam mówić. - Astrid - a więc powiem wam. Ja po prostu wyjeżdżam. Nie będzie mnie rok. - Szpatka - i czemu mi nie powiedziałaś- zapytała i w tem wszyscy na nią spojżeli- a no nie powiedziałam wam że ja i as jestesmy przyjaciółkami Wszyscy patrzyli na nią jak na wariatka. Przecierz to ona najbardziej się że mnie wyśmiewała na początku. - Astrid - Bo dowiedziałam się dopiero dziś. Przepraszam. Uciekłam 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Nie no znowu. Biegłem za Astrid słyszałem jak płakała. Było mi jej żal. Trudno mi będzie bez niej bez jej śmiechu. Uśmiechu i tych oczu... Chciałbym jej w końcu powiedzieć że ją kocham ale nie ona ma chłopaka. Jej szczęście teraz najbardziej się dla mnie liczy... Kochani podajcie mi przykłady jak mogę nazwać misia pluszowego na opowiadanie na polski 'Kocham was ale tak jak mówułam na początku nie tak szybko czkastrid muszą się jeszcze ponęczyć zobaczycie jakie niecne mam plany w następnych rozdziałach jedno co mogę powiedzieć że Oliwia dopnie swego młachchcha ' Rozdział 8 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Najbardziej liczy dla mnie się jej szczęście. Nie ważne czy przy mnie czy przy kimś innym ważne że jest szczęśliwa. No w końcu ją dogoniłem. Chwyciłem ją za rękę i zatrzymałem. Patrzyła w moje oczy. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji. Patrzyliśmy się na siebię w końcu ona się do mnie przytuliła. Zdrętwiałem. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. W końcu się ocknąłem i przytuliłem. Gładząc ją po włosach i szepcząc do niej. - Czkawka - wszystko będzie dobrze. Przestań płakać. Serce mi się kraja gdy widzę jak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka płacze. Więc przestań. Proszę nie dla siebię ale dla mnie. Proszę. Astrid próbowała przestać widziałem że stara się ukryć smutek. Nie za bardzo jej to wychodzi. - Astrid - Czkawka ja na prawdę. Tak nie mogę. - Czkawka - Ale o co ci chodzi? - Astrid - O mój wyjazd o ciebie o Oliwię o wszystko. - Czkawka - ok rozumiem ja i twój wyjazd ok. Ale co ma z tym Oliwia? - Astrid - wszystko. Nie widziałeś jak się cieszyła że wyjeżdżam. Ona myśli że to przezemnie z nią zerwałeś- i znów zaczęła płakać . - Czkawka - Astrid wiedz że to nie przez ciebie jeśli chcesz to z nią porozmawiam nawet teraz. Byle było by ci lżej. Wytłumaczę jej wszystko. Dobrze? - Astrid - dobrze. - Czkawka - Poczekaj na mnie tutaj. Zaraz przyjdę. - Astrid - dobrze- otarł em jej łzy z policzków. Oderwała się odemnie i poszedłem. Jakieś 5 min później. Dotarłem do nich Szpatka widocznie była załamana jak ja. Śledzik Sączysmark i Mieczyk rozmawiali dla nich to było obojętne. A Oliwia była z czegoś zadowolona podszedłem do niej. - Czkawka - Oliwia musimy porozmawiać. - Oliwia - już już co chcesz? - Czkawka - musimy porozmawiać na osobności. - oliwia - okey okey- odeszliśmy kawałek dalej - Czkawka - Astrid powiedziała mi że masz jej za złe za to że z tobą zerwałem. Że to wszystko przez nią. Czy to prawda? - oliwia - Tak. To wszystko przez nią. Gdyby nie ona nadal byli byśmy razem. - Czkawka - Nie oliwia nie masz racji. To nie przez Astrid. To tylko Twoja wina tylko twoja. - Oliwia - nie spinaj się kotek- powiedziała zaczęła do mnie podchodzić - Czkawka - po pierwsze nie jestem twoim "kotkiem" po drugie co ty robisz- Oliwia żuciła się na mnie zaczęła mnie całować próbowałem ją odrzucić ale na marne ściskała mnie mocniej i mocniej. Kiedy już się wyrwałem zobaczyłem astrid wpatrywał się w nas nie wiem jak długo. Oderwałem się z objęć Oliwi ona tylko szyderczo się uśmiechneła Biegłem do Astrid zaczęła znów uciekać. Na serio 2 raz dzisiaj. 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać więc Poszłam w stronę w którą udał się Czkawka to co zobaczyłam na miejscu złamało mi serce. On i ta Oliwka całowali się. Nie to już za dużo. Kiedy Czkawka mnie zobaczył wyrwał się od objęć tej laluni i biegł w moją stronę. Znowu zaczełam uciekać. Wiedziałam że w końcu mnie i tak dogoni bo jest szybszy odemnie ale mnie to nie obchodziło, nie myślałam o tym. Chciałam tylko teraz wziąść nóż i pociąć sobie żyły. (nie zmuszam nikogo tylko to mi bardzo pasowało do tej części nie róbcie tego w domu ani nigdzie indziej rozumiecie to jest złe). Nagle poczułam jak coś gwałtownie mnie zatrzymuje. A zatrzymało mnie na początku myślałam że to Czkawka ale nie to była Szpatka. Przytuliła mnie do siebie. Wypłatakłam jej się i wszystko powiedziałam. Stałyśmy tak gdy nagle podszedł do nas Czkawka. Szpadka odrazu na niego na skoczyła. - Szpatka - widzisz co zrobiłeś ona chce się teraz zabić. Złamałeś jej serce. A ona cię koch...- Szpatka się zacięta chyba zrozumiała że za dużo powiedziała- przepraszam Astrid. - Astrid - to i tak nie ma już znaczenia -Czkawka - Astrid ale dla mnie ma i to ogromne. Dajcie mi się wytłumaczyć. - Szpatka - niby z czego. Że całowałeś się z tamtą lalą. Astrid teraz cierpi przez ciebię. Zostaw ją w spokoju. - Czkawka - ale Astrid. - Przerwałam mu ,- Astrid - co Astrid nie chcę Cię znać zostaw mnie już w spokoju. Myślałam że... a już nie ważne idź do tej swojej dziuni. - Czkawka - Astrid- szepnął ale i tak go słyszałam- ale to nie tak - Astrid - co nie tak chyba widziałam. Ślepa nie jestem. Czkawka ja cię koch...- kiedy się zorientowałam co mówię było już za późno. Uciekłam zostawiając go samego Pobiegłam do domu a za mną Szpatka. Kiedy byłyśmy w domu rzuciłam się na łóżko. Do pokoju wbiegły Hedera i Szpatka. Szpadka wytłumaczyła Hederze o co chodzi. - Hedera - Astrid nie załamuj się. - Astrid - Hedera ale Przecierz wiesz on był dla mnie wszystkim ja go kocham a on Myślałam że coś do mnie czuje ale nie. Pomyliłam się. Teraz żałuję że go wogóle poznałam że zakochałam się w nim Myślałam że... - do mojego pokoju wbiegł Czkawka zapomniałam zamknąć za sobą drzwi do domu pewnie dla tego się tu dostał. - Hedera - Wynoś się z tąd. Nie widzisz co jej zrobiłeś. Ale jak ty wogóle się tu dostałeś. - Czkawka - drzwi były otwarte. Nie wyjdę póki nie dacie mi porozmawiać z astrid na spokojnie. - Astrid - my już nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. - Szpatka - Astrid daj mu się wytłumaczyć chce usłyszeć jak potrafi kłamać. - Astrid - nie nie chcę słyszeć tego co on mówi -Czkawka - a pokazać mogę?- podszedł do dziewczyn kazał im wyjść niechętnie wyszły. Bały się żeby znowu mnie nie skrzywdzi ale i tak jakoś je przekonał. Ściągną kurtkę i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział. - Czkawka - Smark przed tym co się wydarzyło nagrał wszystko. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem odrazu poprosiłem go by mi to przysłał. -Pokazał film na którym było widać jak to Oliwia żuca się na Czkawkę a on bezskutecznie próbuje się wyrwać. Kiedy to zobaczyłam zrobiło mi się lżej co nie znaczy że mu wybaczyłam. Po prostu nie dam rady. - Czkawka - widzisz to był jej podstęp. Przepraszam Cię bardzo nie miałem pojęcia co ona chce zrobić. - Astrid - rozumiem. - Czkawka - czy to znaczy że mi wybaczasz? - Astrid - Nie. Czkawka nie dam rady po prostu to za dużo dla mnie wyjazd ,kłótnia ja na prawdę nie dam rady. - Czkawka - rozumiem Cię sam bym sobie nie wybaczył zochowałem się jak świnia. Skrzywdziłem cię. Ale nie chciałem- z jego oczu zaczeły płynąć łzy. -Astrid - Tylko mi się tu nie rozklejaj. Wystarczy że ja płaczę. Nie martw się napewno kiedyś ci wybaczę ale nie teraz nie w tej chwili. - Czkawka - dziękuję. Ale powiedz mi to co mówiłaś w parku to była prawda? - Astrid - Tak. Czkawka ja cię kochałam ale po tym co się stało mam mieszane uczucia- westchnęła - Czkawka - Astrid ja ciebię też kocham. To wczoraj w parku chciałem ci powiedzieć ale przerwał mi twój telefon i ta twoja rozmowa. Słowa które usłyszałem złamały mi serce więc postanowiłem że nic ci nie powiem. - Astrid - Czkawka zrozum chcę ale nie mogę być z tobą po tym co się wydarzyło nie dam rady. Zostańmy tylko przyjaciółmi chcę mieć dobry kontakt z tobą kiedy mnie nie będzie. - Czkawka - rozumiem Cię. Dziękuję. Przytulił się do mnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedy już wyszedł do pokoju wparowały Hedera i Szpatka widząc że już nie płaczę i nawet lekko się uśmiecham odrazu zaczeły się pytania. - Hedera - co on ci takiego powiedział. - Astrid - nic nie mówił tylko pokazał nagranie jak to Oliwia się na niego żuca a on ją odpycha. - Szpatka - a coś ty taka szczęśliwa - Astrid - Bo powiedział mi że mnie kocha. Ale po tym co się stało nie mogę być z nim na pewno nie teraz tym bardziej że wyjeżdżam. - Hedera - a propo wyjazdu spakowałaś się? - Astrid - zapomniałam. Już się spakuję. - kiedy się już spakowałam było późno więc Poszłam wziąść prysznic i spać. Rano kiedy wstałam była godzina 8.04 mam jeszcze 3 h żeby pożegnać się z wszystkimi. Zjadłam śniadanie wzięłam prysznic zostawiłam Hederze list w którym napisałam że idę pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi. Wszystko było okey do czasu gdy... '''Chyba ten rozdział jest wystarczająco długo co??? Pisałam go 2 godz u mojej babci bo mi się nudziło zostawiajcie komy i piszcie co mam poprawić lub jak czegoś nie rozumiecie to wyjasnie wasze komentarze mnie motywują do pracy a wiecie że jest ich iuź +50 kochammmmmmm wasssssss do jutra UWAGA UWAGA DZIŚ NAJPRAWDO PODOBNIEJ NICI Z NEXTA TO TAK ŹLE SIĘ CZUJĘ GDZIEŚ SIĘ PRZEZIĘBIŁAM GŁOWA BOLI ITP. ALE POWIEDZCIE CHCECIE BY ONI JUŻ STALI SIĘ PARĄ CZY MAM TO ZWLEKAĆ ALE TAK ŻEBY NIE BYŁO NUDNO ŻEBY MIĘDZY NIMI COŚ SIĘ DZIAŁO? JAK MÓWIŁAM DZIŚ CHYBA NICI Z NEXTA PRZEPRASZAM :( Rozdział 9 PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Gdy pożegnałam sie już z Szpatką Mieczykiem Śledzikiem i nawet ze Smarkiem przyszedł czas na Czkawkę. Ponieważ żegnanie z ekipą Szpatki zajeło mi 30 min miałam około dwie godziny dla Czkawki. Kiedy dochodziłam do domu Czkawki zorientowałam się że jego rodzice wrócili. Drzwi otworzyła mi zdenerwowana mama Czkawki Valka. W środku była zapłakana Oliwia. Co ona tu robi?!? - Astrid - Dzień dobry. Jest Czkawka? - Valka - Dzień dobry. Tak jest ale wątpie żeby chciał iść na spacer. - Astrid - Nie. Nie ja przyszłam się z nim pożegnać za dwie godziny wyjeżdżam - Valka - Rozumiem. Ale gdzie wyjeżdżasz? - Astrid - Jadę na rok za granicę. Dostałam się na staż w klinice weterynaryjnej. - Valka - Dobrze. Czkawka jest u siebie rozmawia z ojcem. - Astrid - Dziękuję - kiedy wychodziłam po schodach oliwia posłała mi zabujcze spojżenie o co jej chodzi?!?! A może dziwi się że tu przyszłam bo tej ostrej kłótni. Ale jej plan nie wypalił. '''PERSPEKTYWA OLIWI ' NO!NO! Astriś ciekawe jak na to zareagujesz. Czkawka bedzie mój! Haha! 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Weszłam do pokoju Czkawki to co zobaczyłam i usłyszałam normalnie szok! Pokuj w ruinie. Ciuchy walały się po podłodze. Ulubione książki Czkawki również a on. A on siedzi na łóżku zdołowany i kłóci się z ojcem który krzyczy. - Stoik - Jak mogłeś!!!. Schańbiłeś dobre imię rodziny. Wiesz jaki to wstyd! - Czkawka - Tato zrozum to nie moje dzi.... - nie dałam mu do kończyć - Astrid - Czkawka o co chodzi??? - Stoik - Dzień dobry dziecko- powiedział w miarę spokojnie- chodzi o malutki szczegulik. Nasz Czkawuś będzie tatą- wykżyknął zdenerwowany Co?!?! Jak z kim !??! Nie jak mógł mi to zrobić? - Astrid - Słucham?!? - powiedziałam zdenerwował mnie spojżałam na Czkawkę ze smutkiem- Czkawka- szepnołam załamanym glosem i uciekłam. Jak on mógł mi to zrobić. A ja mu uwierzyłam. '''Takie krótkie bo wieczorem mam zamiar napisać długaśne z 2 rozdziały :) ale niestety powoli zbliża się koniec :( PERSPEKTYWA OLIWI ' Udało się!!! Już nigdy się nie pogodzą. Czkawka jest już mój na zawsze. Już nikt mi go nie odbierze. Dzięki tej ciąży haha. Zawsze będziemy razem!!!! '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' -Stoik - A tej co? - Czkawka - Tata muszę ją szybko złapać- wykrzyczeć wybiegając z pokoju do drzwi feontowych i prosto do domu Astrid. Nie zdążyła jeszcze dobie do domu po Biegłem szybciej i udało mi się ją złapać. 'PERSPEKTYWA OLIWI ' Gdzie on leci. A w sumie niech mu nagada ta jego Astrid i tak mu nie wybaczy jestem tego pewna. A teraz Czkawka jest tylko mój. 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' -ASTRID - CO TY ROBISZ!!!! ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU!!! IDŹ DO TEJ SWOJEJ LALUNI!!!! Z KTÓRĄ NAPEWNO STWORZYCIE PIĘKNĄ RODZINĘ! !!! - krzyczałam mu w twarz. - Czkawka - Astrid Błagam wierzysz im czy mi. To nie moje dziecko. Ja z nią nigdy... - Astrid - tak na pewno to ciekawe czemu po co miała by kłamać?!? - Czkawka - jak to po co. Astrid bo ja nie chcę z nią być a ona probuje wszystkiego. - Astrid - zostaw ty mnie już w spokoju!!! 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Astrid wyrwała się i uciekła do swojego domu. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć straciłem osobę którą kocham pewnie już jej nie odzyskam. Stałem tak nie mogłem się ruszyć coś mi nie pozwalało. W końcu się otrząsnąć em gdy zobaczyłem że z domu Astrid wychodzi Hedera a za nią zapłakana Astrid pod dom pojechało auto wsiadły i w tej chwili zrozumiałem że już jej nie zobaczę. Kiedy wróci pewnie nie będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Wróciłem do domu i pierwsze co zrobiłem wyskoczyłem na Oliwię. - Czkawka - I co zadowalona jesteś z siebie. Przez ciebie nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Czy tobie na prawdę trzeba powtarzać miliardy razy że to nie przez Astrid z tobą zerwałem. A poza tym wiesz dobrze że to nie moje dziecko. Wynoś się stąd i nie wracaj nigdy więcej. - Valka - Synek co ci jest.? - Czkawka - wiesz co mamo- krzyczałem - to że ja nigdy nigdy z nią nie byłem to dziecko jeśli wogóle jest nie jest moje! - Valka - ale jak to. Oliwia czy to prawda? - oliwia - Tak!!!- powiedziała ucieszona- ale to już nie ma znaczenia Przecież ona mu już nie wybaczy - Valka - Wynoś się stąd. - Stoik - nie chcemy cię tu już nigdy widzieć Wynoś się. Oliwia zaśmiała się tylko szyderczo i wyszła. Ja załamany tym co się stało pobiegłem do swojego pokoju zamknąłem na klucz. A żeby wyładować złość zaczołem krzyczeć w poduszkę. W ciągu 2 dni moje życie zostało zniszczone. ROK PÓŹNIEJ Przez ten cały rok codziennie robiłem to samo wstawałem szłam do szkoły w której nic nie robiłem przychodził em do domu jadłem i zamykałem się w pokoju odkąd Astrid wyjechała straciłem sens życia. Nie mogłem się z nią skątaktować w żaden sposób nawet jej rodzice nie wiedzą co z nią jest jej mama mówiła że po tym co się stało załamała się ale wszystko sobie ułożyła i żyje normalnie. A ja ja nie mogę bez niej żyć wszystko co do niej czułem przepadło stałem się zimny nie okazuje uczuć. Wszystko jednak musi się zmienić. Wstałem sobie rano a no tak dziś sobota chciałem znów rzucić się na łóżko ale coś mi nie pozwalało. Popatrzyłem na kalendarz dziś moja równy rok odkąd moje życie stanęło w gruzach. Zszedłem ma dół zjadłem śniadanie wyszedłem na spacer z szczerbatkiem. Zauważyłem że koło domu Hoffersonów zatrzymuje się auto z auta wysiada piękna dziewczyna na początku myślałem że to Astrid ale ona ma bląd włosy Podeszłam by jej pomóc z walizkami. - Czkawka - mogę ci pomóc? - dziewczyna- a możesz? - Czkawka - Oczywiście. - dziewczyna- dziękuję Wziąłem walizki nie wiem co mi jest przecież jestem od roku osobą która nie pomaga innym a tu co co się ze mną dzieje??? Weszliśmy do domu. Państwo Hofferson żuciła się na dziewczynę. - pani Hofferson - wiesz jak się stęskniłam!!! - pan Hofferson - córciu. Kochana nareszcie. - Czkawka - Astrid? ?? - szczęka mi opadła to ona? - Astrid - Tak a ty kto? - Czkawka - Czkawka. Czyli zapomniałaś jak wyglądam. - Astrid - Wynoś się.- powiedziała sucho- i to już -Czkawka - ale Astrid. - Astrid - nie chcę Cię słuchać Wynoś się. Wyszedłem a raczej Wybiegłem. Ona nadal mi nie wybaczyła. 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Jak mogłam go nie poznać na początku. O nie wszystko wróciło nie chcę go widzieć na oczy niech mnie zostawi w spokoju niech idzie do taj swojej Oliwi. Nic nie mówiąc Poszłam do pokoju nic się nie zmienił. Siadłam przed lusterkiem i ściągnęła perukę. Hedera kazała mi ją założyć by nikt mnie nie poznał. A do tego zrobiła mi makijaż tak wyrazisty czego nie nawidzę wolę naturalność dla tego nigdy nie farbowania włosów. Przebrałam się i pierwsze co zrobiła po zejściu na dół pożegnałam się z mamą i tatą wzięłam Wichurkę która ucieszyła się jak nikt inny i poszłam po mojej przyjaciółki Szpatki. Była godzina 10.00 wiec Poszłam jeszcze do parku przed odwiedzinami u Szpatki. Idąc przez park złe wspomnienia wróciły nie powstrzymałam łez usiadłam na ławce i przypomniałam sobie ten dzień kiedy to Czkawka zerwał z Oliwią. Siedziałam na tej ławce. I wtedy wróciły tylko te dobre wspomnienia z Czkawką w roli głównej. Moje pierwsze nocowanie u niego. Dzień kiedy powiedział że mnie kocha. Łzy leciały mi już strumieniami. W ten ktoś do mnie podszedł nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.... była to Szpatka żuciła się na nią nie chciałam jej wypuścić z moich objęć płakałam jeszcze bardziej nie że smutku lecz z szczęścia. - Szpatka - wiesz jak się cieszę że Cię widzę. Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia. - Astrid - Siadaj i gadaj. - Szpatka - a chcesz słyszeć pierwsze dobre czy złe? - Astrid - a dawaj pierwsze dobre. - Szpatka - a więc Oliwia ma dziecko. Z... - Astrid - z Czkawką - Szpatka - nie no coś ty z Smarkiem- serce przestało mi bić czyli jednak nie kłamał- a co do Czkawki kompletnie się załamał. Nie wychodzi z domu tylko do szkoły i w każdą sobotę taką jak dziś idzie na spacer z swoim psem. Już tak od roku. A skąd do głowy ci przyszło że to Czkawka jest ojcem dziecka oliwi. '''Na razie tyle zaraz rozdzial 10 i idę spać :) Rozdział 10 - ASTRID - wiesz muszę już lecieć mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia.- szybko Przytuliłam Szpatkę i podążył am w kierunku domu Czkawki byłam tak zamyślona że nie zauważyłam i PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Po tym jak Astrid wypędziła mnie z domu pobiegłem do siebie przemyśleć wszystko chwilkę mi to zajeło ale przypomniałem sobie że przecież mogę myśleć będąc na spacerze więc wziąłem znów szczerbatka na spacer Szliśmy przez park gdy nagle buch. - Astrid|Czkawka - Co ty kurcza paka robisz. - Astrid - Czkawka? - Czkawka - Astrid? W tej chwili Astrid żuciła mi się na szyję zapomniałem o wszystkim o złości smutku jaki towarzyszył mi przez ostatni rok czułem tylko radość. - Astrid - Przepraszam. Mogłam posłuchać. Mogłam ci uwierzyć. A ja po prostu cię z nienawidził am. Wybacz mi. - Czkawka - Astrid ja już dawno ci wybaczyłem choć nie wiem po co przecież nigdy nic mi nic nie zrobiłaś. - Astrid - ale Czkawka przecież ja wyrzuciłam cię z domu. Na krzyczałam na ciebię. - Czkawka - ale Astrid ja wiem że nie chciałaś. - Astrid - zrób coś dla mnie. - Czkawka - słucham? - Astrid - niech wszystko będzie jak dawniej. - Czkawka - ale na pewno wszystko? '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Czkawka objął mnie w tali przyciągnął do siebie tak że nasze czoła się dotykały. Zaczoł powoli przysuwać się bliżej i bliżej jego usta powoli zbliżały się do moich. Jego oczy były tak wciągające podałam mu się Zaczoł powoli mnie całować z każdą chwilą pocałunek był namiętniejszy coraz bardziej ściskał mnie w tali położyłam ręce na jego szyi. Nie wiem ile tak trwaliśmy ale nie przejmowałam się tym teraz ważny jest tylko on. Kiedy niechętnie się od siebie oderwaliśmy by zaczerpnąć powietrza spojżeliśmy sobie w oczy nic nie mówiliśmy to co stało się przed chwilą było jednoznaczne. Usiedliśmy wtulona w jego pierś powiedziałam. - Astrid - Nie zostawisz mnie już nigdy. - Czkawka - Astrid czy ja kiedykolwiek cię zostawiłem? - Astrid - no nie. - Czkawka - to czym się martwisz? - Astrid - nie wiem tak po prostu Nic nie mówiąc Przytuliłam się do niego a on ucałował mnie w czoło. Siedzieliśmy tak dłuszą chwilę kiedy Czkawka nagle powiedział. - Czkawka - wiesz tego dnia kiedy wyjechałaś świat mi się zawalił nie mogłem zrozumieć jak w ciągu 2 dni wszystko może zostać zniszczone. Strasznie się przez to zmieniłem stałem się oschły nie okazywałem uczuć. Całymi dniami myślałem tylko o tobie. Ale jest jeden plus stałem się śmialszy nie wiem dla czego. Ale rok temu nie odważył bym się zrobić tego co przed chwilą. - Astrid - Czkawka szczerze mówiąc nie było chwili bym nie myślała o tobie o nas o naszych relacjach. Podrywali mnie inni ale nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. Liczyłeś się tylko ty ale po prostu to w moim domu. To wszystko przez emocje. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłam ale kiedy Szpatka mi powiedziała że Oliwia była w ciąży ze Smarkiem odrazu powróciła do mnie siła i nadzieja. Chciałam iść do ciebie i w końcu się pogodzić. Czkawka ja po prostu cię Kocham i nigdy nie przestanę. - Czkawka - Ja też cię kocham... Pocałował mnie w policzek i wstał. - Czkawka - chyba musimy już iść. - Astrid - a to czemu? - Czkawka - popatrz sobie na zegarek. - Astrid - O boże już po trzynastej? !? - Czkawka - to co idziemy? - Astrid - Oczywiście tylko obudź te dwa śpiochy- zaśmiałam się. '''Wiem miało być długie ale krótkie też może być? Miłość och miłość postanowiłam nie kończe jeszcze opka wymyśle coś ciekawego i wszystko będzie grało to do jutra papa ---- Dzisiaj będzie next wena wróciła po tym jak zobaczyłam że jest już 100 kom. Teraz lecę do szkoły na zajęcia dodatkowe kiedy wrócę napisze 11 Rozdział dziękuję Rozdział 11 Wróciłam z dodatkowych lekcji biorę się teraz za pisanie i niestety rysowanie choć może stety bo kofam rysować pisać i zajmować się zwierzkami o kilka faktów o mnie super co? Dobra odbija mi bo byłam jedyną dziewczyną w klasie na tych zajęciach a chłopcy z mojej klasy są trochę walnię** dobra lece pisać możecie liczyć że to bedzie szalone i to ze względu na mój humor :p:p :p :p :p ' UWAGA WAŻNE '''Wszystko przez moich rodziców przez nich nie ma nexta kazują mi zajmować się durnym bratem który cały czas płacze teraz zabierają mi telefon na 1 tydzień bo płakał nie wiem czy będą nexty przez ten tydzień myśle że się nie zabije :( może jeszcze uda mi się załatwić i telefon zostanie a w tedy będą nexty ale tylko w nocy w sumie zawsze są w nocy ok ja lece do widzienia na prawdę przepraszam jeśli napisałam cos co jest niezgodne z regulaminem i mnie za to zbanujecie jestem załamana tylko to mi zostało a teraz nawet nie mogę napisać nexta przepraszam czemu ja mam takie trudne życie ? :( ' '''Uwaga wrocilam ale chyba tylko dziś todzice puscili mnie na kompawiec dzis bedzie nexy niewiem czy jutro też ale dzis na pewno wlasniezaczynam go pisać Rozdział 11 Minęły już 2 miesiące. Odkąd jestem z Czkawką. Nikomu nic o nas nie mówiliśmy nie okazuje my sobie uczuć przy innych nie jesteśmy gotowi na to by ktoś o nas wiedział. Ale niestety ktoś już wie a kto. Oczywiście nasi rodzice sami się domyślił. Bo częściej się odwiedzamy spędzamy czas ze sobą. Do tej pory nie pokłuciliśmy się ani raz. Och jutro urodziny Czkawki. Wszystko zaplanowane. Rodzice wyjechali zostawili mi dom na własność. Będzie super impreza. Mam kilka niespodzianek dla Czkawki. Ale ich nie zdradzę. Bo to już nie będą niespodzianki. Dobra. Wczoraj umówiłam się z Czkawką na seans filmowy. Haha nie spodziewa się tego. Zaprosiłam całą klasę wszystkie 16 osób. Nie licząc oczywiście mnie i Czkawki. Mamy tort muzykę i wszystko teraz sprawdzić obecność i czekać na Czkawkę. -Astrid - Są wszyscy? - wszyscy- tak - Astrid - to teraz czekamy na Czkawkę. Powinien zaraz być. O wilk mowa chować się. Perspektywa Czkawki Stoję przed tymi drzwiami dobre kilka minut w końcu się otworzyły a tam o mój Boże Astrid ale jak ubrana krótką spódniczka bluzka mgiełka. ( skąd znam po prostu ją jej ją kupiłem kiedy byliśmy ostatnio na mieście) wysokie szpilki (tak wysokie że jest teraz równa mi) i spleciony warkocz trochę inny niż zwykle jej błąd włosy z pasemkami niebieskimi?!? Ślicznie wyglądathumb|226px|Wiem że nie podobna ale tak mniej więcej wyglądała. Ale po co się tak ubrała przecież tylko filmy mamy oglądać. A może to dla tego że mam dziś urodziny? Sam już nie wiem. A może chce żebyśmy poszli na miasto. I nagle czuję ból. - Astrid - słyszysz. Czkawka. - Czkawka - no no. - Astrid - wchodź do środka. - Czkawka - okey. Wchodzę a tu nagle. - wszyscy- Niespodzianka! !!! Wszystkiego najlepszego. - Czkawka - dziękuję. Ale jak wy. Astrid!!! - Astrid - Słucham? - Czkawka - ty wszystko zaplanowała? - troszkę zdziwiony jeszcze tą sytuacją zapytałem. podeszła do mnie szepnęła mi na ucho. - Astrid - to tylko jedna z kilku niespodzianek jakie dla ciebie mam- złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła - Czkawka - już się boję. - Alan - wy kochasie chodźcie się bawić. Odsuneliśmy się od siebie chyba coś podejrzewają. No dobra powiemy im dziś. Poszliśmy się bawić tańczyliśmy do upadłego. Nagle Astrid. - Astrid - dobra czas na drugą niespodziankę. Chłopaki. Chłopaki wyciągnęli z kosza kilka piw. Ja nie piję Astrid tak samo nie wiem po co jej to. Podeszła do mnie. - Astrid - Podoba się? - Czkawka - Astrid jest wspaniale ale może im powiemy? - Astrid - No jeśli nalegasz. - Czkawka - nie nalegam ale powoli sami się domyślają. - Astrid - to co mówimy. - Czkawka - no mówimy. Perspektywa Astrid No to nadszedł ten czas wszyscy się dowiedzą boję się ich reakcji ale cóż raz się żyje. Czkawka stanął na schodach tak aby każdy go widział i słyszał. Zaczął mówić - Czkawka - Dziękuję za to że pamiętaliście. Że są tu wszyscy moi przyjaciele i że jest tu z nami osobą którą kocham szanuję i cenię która jest bliska mojemu sercu- wyciągnął do mnie rękę po chwili stałam obok niego- jak pewnie większość z was się domyślała ja i Astrid jesteśmy razem- wszyscy zaniemówili po chwili zaczęli wiwatować i nam gratulować czułam się jakbyśmy byli w erze wikingów Perspektywa Ami Wszyscy przypuszczali że tak będzie. Najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole a nawet w mieście z najładniejszą dziewczyną. Tak musiało się skończyć. OoOoO jak słodko razem wyglądają. No dobra oderwali się od siebie. Do Astrid Pobiegły wszystkie dziewczyny włączając mnie PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Oj to teraz zaczną się pytania. - Ami- No ile to już trwa? - Astrid - A tak z dwa miesiące. - Kamila- Ale jak ci się udało to zrobić? - Astrid - Ale co? - Szpatka - No to że Najprzystojniejszy. Najmilszy. Po prostu naj chłopak jest twój? - Astrid - Aaa...- nie dokończyłam poczułam że ktoś chwyta nie od tyłu i przytula do siebie- Nie strasz mnie.- powiedziałam spokojnie - Czkawka - Ale jak ja nie chciałem- dostałam buziaka w policzek .dziewczyny zaczeły wzdychać. - A tym co? - Astrid - nie mam zielonego pojęcia. - Czkawka - Cco ty tak ostatnio mąż opsesje z tym zielonym?- uniósł jedną brew kocham jak to robi. - Astrid - a bo to mój ulubiony kolor. - Czkawka - myślałem że twój ulubiony kolor to niebieski. - Astrid - A no wiesz ostatnio jakoś bardziej podoba mi się zielony- Odwróciłam się do niego. Dziewczyny stały i nam się nadal przyglądały. - Czkawka - A to czemu tak?-patrzyłam mu w oczy. - Astrid - tak po prostu- powoli zaczełam się do niego zbliżać - Czkawka - nie powiedział bym. Że tak po prostu. - Astrid - a dostanę nagrodę jak powiem czemu? - Czkawka - to zależy co powiesz- uśmiechnął się szyderczo - Astrid - no to słuchaj. Takiego koloru są oczy mojego chłopaka- zatopiłam się w jego oczach - Czkawka - Ach tak. A kto to taki. - Astrid - Ty głuptasie.Na a gdzie nagroda. - Czkawka - No jeśli nalegasz- lekko uniósł mój podbródek i lekko musnął moje usta. No fajnie my sobie tu tak flirtujemy . A dziewczyny gapią się na nas. - Astrid - nie wiem czy to wystarczy.- zaśmiałam się- no ale musi b...- nie dał mi dokończyć zaczął mnie całować. Tak że nie mogłam złapać tchu. Chwilę to trwało ale oderwaliśmy się od siebie. - Czkawka - Wystarczy? - Astrid - Oczywiście. A ty wiesz że mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę . Bądź u mnie w pokoju za 5 minut. - Czkawka - no dobrze. Perspektywa Czkawki Ciekawe co wymyśliła. Jak ja kocham tom jej tajemniczość. No dobra poczekam tą chwilę i się dowiem. Rozdział 12 Perspektywa Czkawki Nadal nie mogę nic wymyśleć. Chłopaki coś mówią a ja stoję zamyślony te |5 minut to dla mnie wieczność Dobra idę już do niej|(od teraz myśli będą w takich || kreskach). Wszedłem po schodach stoję już przed drzwiami do jej pokoju boję się wejść. Boję się a jeśli... no dobra co się mam zamartwiać pożyjemy zobaczymy. Otwieram drzwi. widzę tylko ciemność gdzie nie gdzie żółte przebłyski światła od świec. |co ona wykombinowała| zamykam drzwi chcę włączyć światło coś a raczej ktoś chwyta mnie za rękę i do siebie przyciąga. -Astrid- I jak myślisz co teraz zrobimy? -Czkawka- Astrid coś ty wymyśliła? -Astrid- Nie gniewaj się. Ale wiesz dawno razem szczerze nie rozmawialiśmy czuję że coś przede mną ukrywasz. Chcę rozmawiać z tobą jak w tedy. Czuję że oddaliliśmy się od siebie nie jako para ale jako przyjaciele. Chcę żeby było jak dawniej. -Czkawka- Czy ty ze mną zrywasz? -Astrid- Nie no co ty po prostu chcę z tobą porozmawiać jak wtedy. -Czkawka-To po co są te świece? -Astrid- A to co nie mogą sobie świecić?- spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie -Czkawka- A no mogą nikt im nie zabroni- głupkowato się uśmiechnąłem Astrid tylko chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaciągała na łóżko gdzie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać tak jak dawniej. Wyżaliła mi się a ja jej. Tak mi tego brakowało. Tę cudowną rozmowę przerwała Szpatka. -Szpatka- kochasie chodźcie gramy w butelkę!!! Nic nie mówiąc zeszliśmy na dół. Usiedliśmy w wielkim kole kręciła Szpatka wypadło na Ami. -Szpatka- Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Ami- A raz kozia śmierć wyzwanie- zaśmiała się głupio chyba dobrze się napiła -Szpatka- A więc pocałuj Śledzika.- Ami nic nie mówiąc podeszła do Śledzika dała mu buziaka w policzek Smarkowi, Alenowi i Mieczykowi |podkochiwali się w Ami| kopary opadły. aMI ZAKRĘCIŁĄ BUTELKĄ WYPADŁO NA mnie już się boję. -Ami-Pyt... -Czkawka- Biorę wyzwanie niech będzie hardkorowo. -Ami- Biorąc pod uwagę to że ty nie nawiedzisz alkoholu tak samo jak Astrid. wypij co najmniej pół kieliszka. -Czkawka- No dobra.-Nienawidzę alkoholu nie smakuje mi. po prostu nie pije i tyle ale mus to mus. Saczysmark nalał mi pół kieliszka wypiłem nie było źle ale ten obrzydliwy smak póki co nie mam zamiaru pić. Zakręciłem wypadło na Tomka o kochany to masz teraz. -Tomek-Wyzwanie jak powiedziałeś ma być hardkorowo. -Czkawka- Wiesz że nie ma odwrotu. -Tomek- No wiem -Czkawka- A więc za to że podrywałeś moją dziewczynę zrób 50 pompek... -Tomek-Tylko tyle łatwizna. -Czkawka- nie skończyłem zrób 50 pompek z smarkiem na plecach- mina mu zrzedła a czemu Smark wcale nie jest lekki. Haha masz za swoje. Po tych kilkudziesięciu pompkach padł na podłogę chwycił butelkę zakręcił padło na Astrid. -Tomek- A więc pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Astrid- Nie boję się Wyzwanie -Tomek- Ja za to tak więc nie będzie to nic strasznego. Pocałuj każdego chło...- popatrzyłem na niego wrogo chyba się wystraszył- pocałuj Czkawkę- No to ja rozumiem chłopie. Astrid podeszła do mnie i dostałem buziaka w policzek znaczy miał być w policzek ale przekręciłem twarz i dostałem go w usta. po udanej grze wszyscy poszli trochę napici do domu. jako że ja i Astrid nie piliśmy posprzątaliśmy dom i poszliśmy się ukąpać najpierw Astrid potem ja. Po kąpieli Astrid czekała na mnie u siebie w pokoju chciałem spać na dole na kanapie ale Astrid się uwzięła że będą mnie potem boleć plecy chwyciła moją rękę i zaciągnęła do łóżka zasnęła w moich ramionach potem i ja zasnąłem. A rano... A więc krótko bo miałam tylko godzinę czasu a nie zapisałam sobie w zeszycie i tak jakoś. Rano kiedy wstałam dostałam olśnienia na nowe opko kiedy skończe to opko napisze to nowe chyba że chcecie wcześniej to może mi się uda i napiszę w komach napiszcie czekam na odpowiedzi dobranoc ''' Rozdział 13 '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI A rano? No nie wiem czy można powiedzieć że było rano bo było już po 11 czemu tyle spałem? Ale gdzie Astrid? Pewnie robi już obiad. Ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół Astrid rzeczywiście robiła obiad miała wielki uśmiech na twarzy. Podszedłem po ciuchu tak aby mnie nie widziała i słyszała objąłem ją i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Ucałowałem jej włosy A ona. -Astrid- Widzę że pan śpioszek się obudził-uśmiechnęła się do mnie -Czkawka- A dziwi mnie że ty wstałaś. -Astrid-A co to głodny nie jesteś?- obróciła się do mnie spojrzała z zdziwieniem -Czkawka- Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo jestem głodny.-Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie- ale wiesz że się nie przywitałaś? -Astrid- Przepraszam- Dostałem buziaka w policzek- A teraz idziemy robić obiad jak szybko skończymy to szybko zjemy a i trzeba jeszcze posprzątać. -Czkawka- Ale przecież sprzątaliśmy już dzisiaj. - Obejrzałem się za siebie a tam bajzel- Ale jak? -Astrid- No tak sprzątaliśmy że nie posprzątaliśmy chodź robić obiad już szybko. -Czkawka- No dobra. Dobra Zrobiliśmy na obiad placuszki drożdżowe(jadł ktoś? ja tak są pyszne! Od autorki) bez zupy dziś. Po zjedzeniu posprzątaliśmy ten bajzel zapowiedziałem rodzicom że spędzę kilka dni u Astrid wkońcu ma wolny dom i możemy spędzić czas razem bez gapiów. Na prawdę tylko tyle z siebie wydusiłam ale nie smućcie sie bo mam drugie opko na którym dopiero jest prolog ale jeśli się spodoba to się cieszę macie linka 2 dni później Od jakiś 3 dni jestem u Astrid. W obecnej chwili leże na łóżku Astriś. Nie mam ochoty wstawać ale słyszę otworzone drzwi i krzyk -Astrid - O boże jedyny. Mogłaś zadzwonic i powiedziec że dziś przyjeżdżasz. A on po co? - glos- A to co masz gości. A on to nie on tylko mój chłopak. - Astrid - dobra dobra nie tłumacz się. Ja tylko pójdę po coś a raczej po kogoś. Usłyszałem że ktoś wchodzi po schodach odrazu zaczołem udawać że śpię. Drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły nagle poczułem że ktoś siada na łóżko i czuję to. Astrid się na mnie położyła. - Astrid - Wstawaj mój śpiochu. Za godzinę musimy iść na zajęcia a tu mamy jeszcze gości.- udawałem że nic nie słyszę- nie chcesz po dobroci to spróbujemy siłą- no i spadłem z łóżka - Czkawka - Aż taką brutalna nie musiałaś być. - Astrid - dobra nie marudzić mamy gości a na zajęcia trzeba się zbierać. - Czkawka - Kto przyszedł? - Astrid - zejdź to zobaczysz tylko ubierz się dobrze- zaśmiała się - Czkawka - |a zrobię ci na złość i nie założę koszulki| no dobra- zachichotałem - Astrid - ty mi tu się nie chichraj ubiera się i na śniadanie.- dostałem buziaka po czym Astrid wstała i wyszła z pokoju. Szybko ubrałam spodnie ale jak obiecywałem zrobię jej na złość i nie założyłem koszulki. Wyszedłem z pokoju gdyby się pytałam mam plan. Zeszłem na dół nie zauważyłem tych gości tylko usłyszałem chichot. Podeszłem do Astrid która robiła śniadanie. Szepnołem jej głośno do ucha. - Czkawka - buuuuu- odwróciła się do mnie. - Astrid - Przepraszam pana gdzie pan podział koszulkę?- zapytała troszkę rozbawiona - Czkawka - A no wiesz nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej. - Astrid - idź już mi z oczu. Brzydalu. W łazience masz nowe koszulki- zaśmiała się - Czkawka - Dzięki też jesteś piękna. - Astrid - No idź już. I weź może przy okazji prysznic. - Czkawka - dobrze mamo. - Astrid - dobra dobra leć. Kiedy szłem w stronę łazienki nadal nikogo nie zauważyłem czyżby Astrid kłamała? A zresztą późno już a my na zajęcia musimy iść. Szybko wziąłem prysznic i się przebrałem. Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki dopiero zauważyłem kto nas zaszczycił. W kuchni siedziała Hedera z jakimś chłopakiem. Hedera siedziała mu na kolanach a on bezczelnie patrzył się na moją dziewczynę. - Czkawka - O witam panią. Hedera jak dawno się nie widzieliśmy.- Podeszłem do nich Hedera się uśmiechneła. - Hedera - No długo ponad rok. haha- zaśmialiśmy się - Czkawka - A to kto?- spojżałem na chłopaka który nadal patrzył się na Astrid. - nowy - Jestem Max Hoke. - Czkawka - Miło mi. Astrid co na śniadanie. - Astrid - jajecznica - Czkawka - znowu? - Astrid - nie denerwuj mnie bo sam sobię śniadanie zrobisz. - Czkawka - nie obrażaj się już. No- Podeszłem do niej - Astrid - nawet nie próbuj. - Hedera - helo. My tu jesteśmy. - Czkawka - A no tak. Sory. - Hedera - widzę że się pogodziliście Czkawka a jak tam Twoje dziecko. - Czkawka - o boże to nie moje dziecko tylko Smarka Oliwia przyznała się po tym jak Astrid wyjechała. - Max- sory że się wtrącam ale kto to jest ta Oliwia i Smark? - Czkawka - Smark a Oliwia moja była. - Astrid - i dobrze że była. - Czkawka - a jeśli nie była by była- zapytałem podejrzliwie - Astrid - to bym tego nie zrobiła- podeszła do mnie i dostałem szybkiego buziaka w policzek. - Czkawka - A czemu byś nie zrobiła- nie dawałem za wygraną - Astrid - koniec pytań. Jedz i na zajęcia. - Czkawka - dobrze mamusiu. - Astrid - jeszcze raz a pożałujesz. - Czkawka - to jak mam do ciebie mówić? Żabciu? - Astrid - Ty mi tu z żabą nie wyjeżdrzaj asz taka brzydka nie jestem. - Czkawka - piękna też nie jesteś- spojżałam na mnie zdziwiona- jesteś cudowna. - Astrid - Haha nie podlizuj się. Zjedliśmy i wpakowaliśmy się do samochodu cały czas ten głupi Max gapił się na Astrid. Nie no następny? Robię się coraz bardziej zazdrosny o nią jak tak dalej będzie to nie wytrzymam. Same dialogi XD Podajcie coś co może stać sie w szkole a i zapomniałam na tamtym blogu zaraz dodam ale potrzeba mi trzy nazwy wysp do opowiadania dajcie coś proszdzę proszdzę papa dodam coś chyba w nocy bo pełnia i nie mogę spać Rozdział 14 Dedykacja dla Szczerb1203 za pomysł Szkoła PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Nie no nie wytrzymam Max z Hederą i do tego besczelnie się na mnie gapił. Kiedy byliśmy na praktykach próbował mnie poderwać ale nie miałam zamiaru się z nim zadawać a czemu? Po pierwsze nadal kochałam Czkawkę. Po drugie podobno bił swoje dziewczyny. Po trzecie jest brzydki jak nie wiem co. Nie rozumiem co Hedera w nim widzi. Weszliśmy do szkoły Max z Hederą szli za nami. Podbiegła do mnie Szpatka przywitała się z Hederą. Później się rozdzieliliśmy Czkawka poszedł na Chemię, Szpatka z Hederą na Polski. A ja poszłam na Ruski ( wiem dziwne przedmioty ale nie nawidzę szkoły i nie wiem jakich przedmiotów gdzie się uczy) Po Ruskim poszłam do szatni ponieważ przypomniałam sobie że w kurtce (wiecie takiej letniej bo oni mają czerwiec) zostawiłam telefon. Oby nikt go nie ukradł weszłam do szatni. Na szczęście telefon leżał w kieszeni wziełam go. Kiedy wychodziłam coś przygniotło mnie do ściany. O nie to był.... Max czego on znowu chce? Zaczął coś do mnie mówić. Szarpałam się z nim niestety był śilniejszy zaczął się do mnie coraz bardziej zbliżać chciał mnie pocałować ale dostał z liścia. Odegrał się. Walnął mnie mocno w twarz czułam jak po moich policzkach gorących policzkach spływają łzy. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Przycisnął mnie bardziej do ściany. Zaczął całować moją szyje dobierał się do mnie!!! Nie mogłam tego wytrzymać... gwałtownie odpioł moją koszulę i zdarł dosłownie zdarł ją ze mnie zostałam tylko w spodniach i górnej części bielizny. Przesuwał się coraz niżej. Ja coraz bardziej rozpaczałam. Włożył swoje brudne łapska pod moje spodnie kilka razy mnie szczypną. I dalej kontynuował. Nie mogę to było tak straszne odwróciłam wzrok a tam stał... PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Nie mogłem nigdzie znaleść Astrid. Przecież nie poszła do domu. A może? Zszedłem do szatni by sprawdzić czy jest jej kurtka to co zobaczyłem wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Stał tam ten Max i dobierał się do mojej dziewczyny!! DO MOJEJ DZIEWCZYNY!!! Nagle Astrid na mnie spojżała w jej oczach widniał strach po czerwonych policzkach spływały łzy. Nie mogę na nią patrzeć nie w takim stanie jakim jest. Posłała mi spojżenie typu "Pomóż" Czemu nie zrobiłem tego od razu jak to zobaczyłem? Odpowiedź prosta ale może nie zrozumiała. Po prostu nie mogłem. Szybko pobiegłem do niej walnąłem Maxa tak mocno że upadł na ziemię. Astrid się do mnie przytuliła. Nie chciałem nic mówić po prostu słowa nie były potrzebne ,ostrożnie ubrałem Astrid moją koszulę. Jej nie mogłem nigdzie znaleść. CO TEN DUREŃ JEJ ZROBIŁ!!! JESZCZE RAZ GO ZOBACZĘ A NIE RĘCZĘ ZA SIEBIĘ!!! A właśnie gdzie on jest. Uciekł!!! Co za tchórz poerwsze pobił Astrid później się do niej dobierał. Co by było gdybym przyszedł później? A jeśli zrobił by jej to czego ona by nie chciała? Nie wybaczył bym sobie tego. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Gdyby nie Czkawka. Gdyby nie on. Nie nie mogę o tym myśleć. Zapomniałam że nie mam na sobie koszuli. Czkawka założył mi swoją koszulę przytuliłam się do niego mocno. Przy nim czuję się strasznie bezpiecznie. Nie wiem jak ale zasnełam. Obudziła się w domu.Obok mnie siedział Czkawka.Strasznie bolała mnie ręka. Ale próbowałam to wytrzymać. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Zauważyłem że Astrid zasneła. Nie dziwię się jej po tym wszystkim musi się przespać. Ostrożnie wziołem ją na ręce . Nic się nie stanie jeśli raz wrócimy do domu wcześniej. A zwłaszcza po tym co się stało. Zaniosłem ją do auta delikatnie położyłem z tyłu i zapiołem pasami. Wsiadłem za kierownicę pojechałem do domu Astrid. Zaniosłem ją do pokoju i położyłem na lóżku niech sobie pośpi. Zszedłem na dół zaparzyłe sobie cherbatę. Wszedłem do pokoju Astrid usiadłem przy lóżku i myślałem o tym co dziś się wydarzyło. Po dwóch godzinach Astrid się obudziła. Ucieszyłem się bo myślałem że nie stało się nic strasznego ale się myliłem. Astrid sykneła z bólu. - czkawka- Astriś co ci jest?- zapytałem wystraszony - astrid- nic oprócz tego że boli mnie ręka -czkawka- pokaż- spojżałem na jej rękę- nie no ja zabije g***a - szepnołem ale chyba za głośno - astrid- Co jest? -czkawka- poczekaj.- podeszłem do jej szafy wyjołem z niej nową czystą bluzę Astrid i czyste spodnie.- musisz się przebrać i jedziemy do szpitala. -astrid- ale co mi jest? Czkawka? -czkawka- Ręka ci spóchła. - Astrid- Nic mi nie bedzie. - czkawka- nie obchodzi mnie to Astriś. Martwię się o ciebie. Musimy jechać. Chyba chcesz mieć sprawną rękę na wycieczce? Co??? - astrid- no dobra. Dobra Wyszedłem z pokoju astrid i poszedłem na dół gdzie wypiłem cherbatę. W tym czasie astrid się przebrała i zeszła na dół. Była zmęczona i przygnębiona ale jak ma się czuć po tym co się stało. -astrid- Czkawka ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałam. -czkawka- to więc słucham- powiedziałem z uśmiechem na twarzy , a ona posmutniała PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Nie wiem jak Czkawka zareaguje na to ale... a jeśli się wścieknie. Czemu nie powiedziałam mu tego wcześniej może nie doszło by do tej sytuacji. -astrid- Więc...- bałam się że się na mnie zdenerwuje. -czkawka- Astriś. Skarbie mi wszystko możesz powiedzieć- wstał , podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił uważając na moją rękę ja tylko objełam go mocniej i zaczełam niepewnie. -astrid- A wiec to nie pierwszy raz.- wyraźnie się zdziwił kontynułowałam- on już próbował mnie poderwać chciał pocałować. Ale mu się nie dawałam zawsze jakoś sobie radziłam. Nie wiem czemu dziś. Nie dałam rady...- zaczełam płakać PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Nie no tym mnie zaskoczyła. Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziała gdybym wiedział pilnował bym jej. Byłem zły ale wiedziałem że to dla niej ciężkie. Kiedy zaczeła płakać nie wiedziałem co robić. Więc objołem ją mocniej i zaczołem szeptać jej do ucha. -czkawka- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Wiem że to dla ciebie ciężkie. Ale teraz o tym nie myśl- wziołem ją na ręce momentalnie przestała płakać - astrid- Co robisz? -czkawka- chronię swoją damę- podeszłem do szafki na buty posadziłem ją na niej założyłem jej miętowe trampki i znowu wziołem na ręce- a teraz jest już pani gotowa więc jedziemy? -astrid- jeszcze nie.- zdziwiłem się -czkawka- a to czemu. Zapomniałaś czegoś? -astrid- tak! -czkawka- a czego? - astrid- a tego- pocałowała mnie chwilę to trwało ale wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. -czkawka- no dobra a teraz jedziemy? -astrid- no dobra- powiedziała tak smętnie że musiałem coś powiedzieć. -czkawka- Astrid. Wiem że nie chcesz jechać ale ja się o ciebie martwię. Zrób to dla mnie. Dobrze? Godzina później Okazało się że to nic poważnego Astrid ma tylko skręcony nadgarstek i to tyle. Kiedy weszliśmy do domu czekała na nas Hedera z nim... nie no nie wytrzymałem żuciłem się na niego. Rozdzieliła nas Hedara. - hedera- Czkawka co ci odbiło -czkawka- co mi odbiło. Zapytaj się swojego kochasia co zrobił.- spojażałem na Astrid po jej twerzy lały się łzy. Podeszłem do niej objołem ją i szepnołem- już wszystko dobrze. On już nic ci nie zrobi proszę nie płacz dobrze? -astrid- dobrze.- uśmiechneła się- nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. - czkawka- no już okey a teraz. Idź do siebie zaraz przyjdę. -astrid- kocham cię. - oderwała się odemnie i poszła do siebie No to teraz się policzymy Max'iu podeszłem do nich. - hedera- o co ci chodzi Czkawka. Co jest Astrid? - czkawka- CO JEST? CO JEST? NIECH OM MI SIĘ NA OCZY WIĘCEJ NIE POKAZUJE. PO TYM CO ZROBIŁ. ASTRID? NIECH SIĘ Z TĄD WYNOSI I NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE POKAZUJE!!! -hedera- ale ja nadal nie wiem o co chodzi! -czkawka- NIECH CI ON TO WYTŁUMACZY. POWTARZAM CI. JESZCZE RAZ JĄ TKNIESZ A POŻAŁUJESZ- Spojżałem na Maxa. Poszedłem do Astrid. zaraz reszta idę dożucić do pieca ;) Rozdział 15 Dedykacja dla MaddyM za super pomysł. Dzięki że mi pomogłaś. Liczę że zdałaś tą klasówkę ;) 2 tygodnie później PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Nadgarstek Astrid już się wyleczył. A ten Maxio uciekł jak tchórz z domu Astrid i nikt go do tej pory nie widział. Astrid wytłumaczyła wszystko Hederze. Jestem już u siebie w domu. Pakuję się dziś jedziemy na wycieczkę szkolną na tydzień nad morze bardzo się cieszę. Jedzie cała klasa. Bedzie zabawa. Och bedzie. Ale mnie może to ominąć. Nie żałuję chcę ten tydzień spędzić z Astrid. Chcę w końcu znów zobaczyć jej piękny uśmiech. Mam wszystko zaplanowane. Skończyłem się pakować. Zaniosłem bagarz do bagażnika mojego auta podjechałem pod dom Astrid nie czekałem długo wyszła z domu z BOŻE TRZEMA. ZROZUMCIE TRZEMA WALIZKAMI PO CO JEJ TYLE CIUCHÓW?!? Wysiadłem z auta na powitanie dostałem buziaka. Wziołem jej walizki włożyłem do bagażnika. Pojechaliśmy na miejsce zbiórki. Czekała tam już cała klasa. Wszyscy rozbawieni wsiedli do autokaru. Usiadłem z Astrid, Szpatką i Eretem moim nowym kumplem na samym końcu . Czeka nas długa droga. Bardzo długa. Rozmawialiśmy tak około z 2 godziny i nie wiem jak to się stało ale zasnołem. No tak nieprzespane noce. Które poświęciłem na myślenie nie pytajcie nad czym. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Czkawka tak słodko sobie zasnął zrobiłam mu kilka zdjęć. No co? Wyglądał sweet. I jeszcze oparł głowę o szybę. No nie da się go nie kochać. Ale widzę że bedziemy mieć nową parkę ostatnio zauważyłam że Szpatka coraz to więcej czasu spędza z Eretem. A teraz zasneła opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Coś tu się kroi xD z torebki wyciągnełam słuchawki podłaczyłam do telefonu i po prostu odpłynełam. Obudziło mnie szturchanie w ramię. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Obudziłem się jakieś 4 godziny temu. Za chwilę dojedziemy na miejsce. Astrid śpi oparta głową o moje ramię. Zatrzymaliśmy się muszę ją już obudzić kiedy z autokaru wszyscy wyśiedli zaczołem szturchać w ramię Astrid. Obudziła się. Wstałem. -czkawka- No kochana dojechaliśmy już wstawaj bo cię wyniosę. -astrid- to wynoś bo ja nie wstanę. -czkawka- chcesz masz.- wziołem ją na rece wyniosłem z autokaru wszyscy poszli na plażę podążyliśmy w ich stronę. Po 2 godzinach poszliśmy do hotelu tam nauczycielka podzieliła nas. Ja miałem pokój z Eretem a Astrid ze Szpatką. Kiedy wchodziliśmy już do pokoju zatrzymała mnie Szpatka?!? - Szpatka- Eee Czkawka mam pytanie? - Czkawka- słucham. -Szpatka- eee wiesz no.. -czkawka- wykrztuś to z siebie -szpatka- no wiec chciałam zapytać czy no eee- znowu się jąka ja nie mogę no -chciałam zapytać czy może zamienisz się pokojem? -czkawka- jesteś z Eretem? -szpatka- no tak ale nikomu nie mów dobrze? - czkawka - dobra msz kluczyk. Czyli mam rozumieć że mam pokój z Astrid? -szpatka- no tak. -czkawka- no to ciekawe jak zareaguje. Dobra ty leć do Ereta a ja idę zanieść walizkę do pokoju. Dobra na dziś tyle chyba że dorwę w nocy tableta to coś się jeszcze napiszę a teraz wracam do pisania na drugi blog papa Rozdział 16 PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI No ciekawy jestem jak Astrid zareaguje. Mam plan zaskoczę ją. Wejdę do naszego tymczasowego mieszkania i ją zaskoczę. Haha no to bedzie. Dochodzę już do drzwi naszego mieszkania. Otwieram w środku nikogo nie ma. Tego nie przewidziałem. No dobra. Pewnie poszła do dziewczyn. No to zmieniamy plan. Kiedy bedzie wchodzić do pokoju schowam się i jak bedzie w środku to się na nią żucę. Już widzę jej reakcję haha. Usiadłem na łóżku. Nagle... PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Kiedy już dostaliśmy klucze udałam się do mieszkania . Szybko się rozpakowałam i poszłam wziąść prysznic. Słyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do mieszkania pewnie Szpadka już przyszła. Nie przejełam się tym. Szybko jeszcze umyłam włosy. Owinełam się ręcznikiem. Włosy również i wyszłam z łazienki. A tam.... PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Nagle z łazienki ktoś wyszedł kto by inny niż... moja kochana Astriś owinięta ręcznikiem. Ale wtopa. Wpatrywałem się w nią a ona we mnie pewnie nie wiedziała co ja tu robię. -astrid- eee.....yyy..... CZKAWKA CO TU ROBISZ????- spytała zdezorientowana( trudne słowo ) -Czkawka - Astrid! !! A wiesz.....no po prostu Szpatka...eeee. dała mi kluczyk do yyy. ..- nie mogłem się wysłowić. Moja Astriś stoi przedemną w samym ręczniku. Cały czas się na nią patrzyłem. -Astrid - A po co ci dała kluczyk? - Czkawka - Eeee.... wiedziałaś że Szpatka chodzi z Eretem? - Astrid - Nie zmieniaj tematu. Po co ci dała ten kluczyk. - Czkawka - Astrid pomyśl. Szpatka, Eret , razem. Chciała się zamienić żeby spędzić więcej czasu z nim. Chyba proste. A no i sory nie wiedziałem że się kompałaś. - Astrid - Czyli mam zrozumieć że jestem na ciebię skazana??? Co - uśmiechneła się słodko - Czkawka - No niestety- wstałem z łóżka i podeszedłem do niej.- to co robimy? - Astrid - pierwsze to ja się ubiorę dobrze? A później się zobaczy- odsunąła się odemnie podeszła do szafy wyjęła swoje ciuchy i poszła się przebrać. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Ale Czkawuś miał minę jak mnie zobaczył. No coś czuję że ten tydzień będzie bardzo udany. Aleś Szpatka wszystko uknóła. Poszłam się przebrać. Z szafki wyciągnęłam krótkie Potargane spodenki z ćwiekami i bluzkę do połowy brzucha. Mamy przecież lato. Włosy wysuszyłam i spiełam w kucyk. Powędrowałam do Sypialni gdzie Czkawka ustawia coś w telewizorze. No nawet nawet są te pokoje. Mała łazienka. Jej nie będę opisywać bo nie ma co. Średni salonik połączony z kuchnią. Na środku salonu stała dużą sofa przed nią stał mały szklany stolik do kawy. Pod ścianą była komoda nad którą wisiała 42 calowa plazmą. Pokój był cały czarno biały jak i reszta mieszkania. Kuchnia była jak to powiedzieć wypasioną. Od jakiegoś czasu kocham gotować i taka kuchnia to marzenie. Na środku wysepka z jej jednej strony krzesła a z drugiej płyta ceramiczna. ( eeee tak się nazywa ta płyta co zamiast kuchenki jest tak?) Duża biała lodówka. Szafki itp. Sypialnia ogólnie miała tylko jedno łóżko |dlatego zostałam przydzielona do pokoju z Szpatką. No rozumiecie chłopak , dziewczyna co mogą robić gdy mają jedno łóżko. Ale że Szpatka mądra la zamieniła się z Czkawką co mi nie przeszkadza wkońcu spędzę tydzień z moim chłopakiem sam na sam| pod ścianą przed łóżkiem stała też mała komoda a nad nią następny telewizor. ( haha żeby takie hotele były. Chyba że są? Nie wiem nigdy nie miałam potrzeby się w hotelu zatrzymywać) pod drugą ścianą od wejścia stała szafa na ubrania z pięknym dużym lustrem. Były jeszcze dwie szafki nocne koło łóżka . Na jednej z ścian znajdowało się duże okno i wyjście na balkon.( ej nie jestem za dobrą w opisywaniu takich rzeczy dlatego koni opisu mieszkania) PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Astrid weszła do pokoju łał ale się ubrała. Nie dziwię się jej wkońcu jest gorąco. Miała na sobie krótkie potargane spodenki z ćwiekami do tego krótką koszulkę do połowy brzucha z przodu krótsza z tyłu dłuszą. Koloru beżowego z napisem " Good Girl " . Włosy spieła sobie w kucyka. Najchętniej to bym się na nią żuciła i nie puścił. Jak ja ją kocham. Chyba za długo się na nią patrzę bo ona zaczęła się dziwnie uśmiechać. NEXT POJAWI SIĘ PRZED PÓŁNOCĄ GDYŻ MIAŁAM MAŁY PROBLEM RODZINNY ROZWIĄZYWANY BARDZO DŁUGO A MIANOWICE POSZŁO WŁAŚNIE O TEGO BLOGA. ZAPYTACIE CZEMU? BO POWIEDZIAŁAM ŻE MUSZĘ SIĘ SPIESZYĆ Z NAUKĄ BO NEXTA POTRZEBA DZIŚ DODAĆ. I MAMA ODRAZU W SZAŁ ŻE WOLĘ PISAĆ OPOWIADANIA NIŻ SIĘ UCZYĆ NA SPRAEDZIAN HAHA DOBRE. WIĘC TERAZ LEŻĘ W ŁÓŻKU I BĘDĘ PISAĆ WIĘC WIDZIMY SIĘ ZA JAKIŚ CZAS!!!! BAY Rozdział 17 To dopiero 1 częśc zaraz dopiszę drugą chyba ;p Troszkę postała tak przedemną. Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć że mam tak wspaniałą dziewczyne. Tak idealną wysoką, szczupłą wysportowaną o przepięknych oczach i uśmiechu. Idealnie czystej cerze jasnego koloru, miękkich i delikatnych jak płatek róży ustach. Każdy chciał ją mieć a mam ją ja. Kocham ją ona mnie też nic innego nam nie trzeba tylko siebie.Po tych przemyśleniach wkońcu się odezwałem: -Czkawka- Wiesz późno już. Może obejżymy jakiś film? -Astrid- Z chęcią! A co ci przychodzi do głowy? -Czkawka- Nie wiem może jakąś Komedię, Horror? -Astrid- a może coś, Przygodowego, wojennego? -Czkawka- Tak? A co? -Astrid- A no... wiesz ostatnio chciałam to obejżeć taki film o Koniu " Czas wojny" podobno jest bardzo fajny. -Czkawka- A no słyszałem miłe opinie od moich rodziców o tym filmie. To co oglądamy? -Astrid- tag!!! Ale w salonie tam większy ekran.- oznajmiła, zastanawia mnie czemu woli w salonie, bo jakoś na wielkośc telewizora nie wieże. A może się boi że... no wiecie co po że. Kiedy włączyłem film. Astrid zgasiła światła i usiadła na kanapie ja obok niej. Po jakimś czasie. Nasze pozycje się zmieniły. Leżeliśmy na kanapie ja za Astrid. Oplotłem jej brzuch rękoma a ona chwyciła je swoimi dłońmi. Swoją głowę położyłem na jej szyji. Oglądaliśmy film w ciszy Astrid kilka razy zbierało się na płacz. Nie dziwię się jej film był piękny.Po filmie obejżeliśmy jeszcze coś co leciało w telewizji. Zaczołem całować Astrid w szyję schodząc coraz niżej. O dziwo nic nie powiedziała. Ale drgneła. Był to dla mnie sygnał że czas skończyć. -Czkawka- Przepraszam- opóściłem głowę -Astrid- Czkawka nie musisz przepraszać. Ja po prostu....- nie dokończyła zalała się łzami -Czkawka- Nie kończ. Wiem nadal nie możesz zapomnieć.- zaczołem szeptać jej do ucha- wszystko będzie dobrze, proszę przestań płakać, mogę zrobić coś dzięki czemu będzie ci lepiej? -Astrid- Tak. -Czkawka- A co takiego? -Astrid- Chodźmy już spać-zaśmiała się i znowu widzę ten piękny uśmiech, wziołem ją na ręce - co ty robisz? -Czkawka- Nie chcę żebyś się zmęczyła- pocałowałem ją w czoło- a teraz wskakuj w piżamę i spać. Dalsza część Rano Noc. Tak noc. Sen i te sprawy to się wtedy robi. A ja ja nie. Ja głupi nie spałem bo nie mogłem. Jaki ze mnie dureń. Czemu to zrobiłem. Czemu byłem taki nachalny. A jeśli ona się teraz do mnie zraźi ( :p ) Chłopie coś ty narobił. Całą noc myślałem tylko o tym praktycznie nie spałem. Astrid spała sobie słodko wtulona we mnie a ja ja leżałem i myślałem. No ale jest już 7.12. Wstanę i zrobię nam śniadanie. O 8.30 mamy wszyscy być w holu ponieważ Nauczycielka ma rozdać nam plan dnia. Wstałem tak aby nie obudzić Astrid. Poszedłem do kuchni. Miałem na sobie tylko luźne spodenki.(oczywiście bieliznę też(ej nie mylcie jak co to są dodatki od autorki)) Przygotowałem nam kilka kanapek z sałatą, ogórkiem, pomidorem,plastekiem sera i plasterkiem szynki z indyka '' ulubiona Astrid'' Zaparzyłem jeszcze dwie herbaty cytrynowe. Wszystko ułożyłem na tacy i zaniosłem do sypialni. Wzrokiem szukałem Astrid. Nigdzie jej nie było pewnie bieże kąpiel Tacę położyłem pod telewizorem w tej że chwili z łazienk wyszła Astrid w turbanie na głowie chciało mi się śmiać. Śmiesznie troszkę wyglądała. Dała mi całusa w policzek. -Astrid- Co śniadanie do łóżka? -Czkawka- już nie bo wyszłaś z łóżka- zaśmiałem się. Astrid usiadła na łóżku. -Astrid- Ty nie bądź taki do przodu idź weź prysznic, i musimy iść do holu. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiłem. Kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki ubrałem jakieś czarne luźniejsze spodnie i czerwoną bluzę. Dziś było troszkę zimniej niż wczoraj. Astrid nie ubrała się cieplej. Szczerze mówiąc ubrała się tak jak ja tylko że ona ubrała Czarne rurki i czerwoną bluzę z wielkim białym serduchem. ROZDZIAŁ 18 Perspektywa Astrid Ja, ja na prawdę nie mogłam. To co stało się wczoraj. Czemu tak zareagowałam. Naprawdę nie wiem czemu. Niby nic. Ale jego reakcja. Nie czemu ja! Wszystko było dobrze. A teraz? Muszę! Pozbędę się tych wspomnień! Nie będę ranić tych których kocham! Nie wiem jak to zrobię, ale jakoś muszę! Chcę wkońcu normalnie funkcjonować! Nie chcę już o tym myśleć! Ale za każdym razem kiedy ktoś mnie dotknie...Boję się że przez to mogę stracić Czkawkę. Nie chcę już go krzywdzić. Czasem uda mi się zapomnieć. Ale i tak to wraca. Czemu ja!!! Perspektywa Czkawki Zeszliśmy do holu. Drogę przeszliśmy w milczeniu. Wiem że Astrid coś trapi. Ale nie wiem co!!! Chwila!!! A może chodzi o wczoraj? Nie mogę tak na nią patrzeć! Muszę coś zrobić! Kiedy byliśmu niedaleko grupy. Chwyciłem Astrid za nadgarstki. Odwróciłem w swoją stronę. Trochę się zlękła. Perspektywa Astrid I znowu to uczycie. Nawet przy Czkawce nie czuję się bezpiecznie. Czemu? Przcież to nie on zrobił! Ale to uczycie kiedy chwyta mnie za nadgarstki. Znów strach że może się to źle skończyć. Spojżałam w jego oczy ze strachem. Ich kolor sprawił.że trochę się uspokoiłam. -Czkawka- Astriś Skarbie- powiedził szeptem- powiedz mi co cię trapi. Nie mogę patrzeć jak jesteś taka smutna i zamyślona. - powiedział to tak że od razu zrozumiałam że to głupie bać się kogoś kto cię kocha! Kogoś kto cię nie opuści. Kogoś takiego jak Czkawka! Wiem że nie odpuści. -Astrid- Czkawka ja po prostu... - westchnełam - tak nie potrafię. Nie umiem zapomnieć....- zaczerpnełam tchu- to silniejsze odemnie- z moich oczu zaczeły lać się łzy. -Czkawka- Rozumiem cię. Przepraszam za to co wczoraj zrobiłem. - chwycił mój podbródek uniósł moją głowę- Wybacz mi proszę. -Astrid- Ale ja nie muszę ci wybaczać. Ty nic nie zrobiłeś, to przezemnie. To ja....- przerwał mi -Czkawka- Nie zadręczaj się już tymi myślami. Wiesz co?- przybliżył głowę do mojego ucha- mam plan gdzie później pójdziemy. Zgadzasz się? -Astrid- Tak jeśli pójdziemy sami- łzy z moich oczu dawno już znikneły -Czkawka- Jak sobie pani życzy. A teraz musimy iśc bo na 8.30 mieliśmy się stawić w holu a jest 8.35 zaraz patrol wyślą.- zaśmiał się -Astrid- No dobrze. 10 minut później Perspektywa Czkawki Każdy dostał rozkład dnia. O 9.00 mamy śniadnie. Po śniadaniu idziemy na plażę a później do jakiejś picerni(czy to dobrze napisane :) ) na obiad. Pizza na obiad pycha. O 14 idziemy do jakiegoś muzeum a później możemy robić co chcemy tylko przed 21.00 mamy być w hotelu. Czyli mamy czas na moją niespodziankę dla Astrid. 8 godzin później Nareszcie!!! Możemy robić co chcemy. No to teraz wcielamy plan w życie. Muszę tylko skołować dwie pary rolek. Z tym problemu nie będzie. Jestem umówiony z Astrid za godzinę. Więc skoczę do sklepu i po prostu kupię. Wkońcu mój tata to burmistrz. Na brak pieniędzy nie muszę narzekać. Wchodzę do sklepu sportowego. Wybór jest duży. Sobie kupię te czarne wiązane. A Astrid te Niebieskie. Będą pasować jej do oczu. Ach te jej oczy. Które patrzyły dziś na mnie ze strachem pierwszy raz. Naprawdę to dziwne. Ale czuję się winny tego co stało się dwa tygodnie temu. Czemu mnie tam z nią nie było? Czemu zostawiłem ją samą, gdyby nie to nie doszło by do tego! Która godzina? Muszę się spieszyć za 20 minut mamy spotkać się pod hotelem. Zapłaciłem za rolki i szybko ruszyłem w stronę hotelu. Kiedy byłem na miejscu Astrid już tam na mnie czekała. Ubrana w krótkie czarne spodenki do tego krótka do połowy brzucha bluzka w koloże niebieskim. Włosy miała spięte w kucyka.Buty jak to przeważnie ubrała swoje miętowo-czarne Air Maxy. Tak Tak powtażam to wiele razy ale ona jest NAJWSPANIALSZA NA ŚWIECIE!!! Podszedłem do niej -Czkawka- Łał! No to teraz muszę uważać. -Astrid- Tia... ciekawe na co? -Czkawka- A na to żeby mi ktoś ciebie nie odbił.- zbliżyłem się do niej -Astrid- Skarbek! Przecież wiesz że tylko ciebie kocham- również się do mnie zbliżyła- to co robimy-spytała oplatając ręce wokol mojej szyi. -Czkawka- Więc pomyślałem że. Nauczę cię jeździć na rolkach -Astrid- No wszystko fajnie. Ale nie mamy rolek.- oznajmiła trochę zdziwiona -Czkawka- Kto powiedział że nie mamy? Myślisz że co niosę w tej torbie?- wskazałem na dużą czarną torbę. -Astrid- A no nie wiem. Możesz mi powiedzieć? -Czkawka- No pomyśl. Myślisz że gdzie przed chwilą byłem?- spytałem unosząc jedną brew. Perspektywa Astrid Jak ja kocham jak on tak robi. Naprawdę go kocham i nie wiem co bez niego zrobię. -Astrid- Ale ty wiesz że ja tak łatwo się nie uczę? I gdzie chcesz mnie nauczyć? -Czkawka- Wiesz niedaleko jest taki mały skatepark(dobrze? Nie znam takich słów :p ) Myślałem że tam pójdziemy. -Astrid-Okey. Prowadź- uśmiechnełam się do niego. Chwycił mnie za rękę. O dziwo zamiast strachu... odczułam wielką ulgę i to uczucie które przez ostatnie tygodnie mnie opóściło. Bezpieczeństwo. Tego mi brakowało. Teraz czuję się bezpieczna. Wiem że on mnie nie skrzywdzi.... Rozdział 19 Perspektywa Czkawki No nawet nieźle jej idzie. Póki co nie zaliczyła żadnej gleby. Ale nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Tia... noto leżę. Fajnie. Astriś leży na mnie. Trochę niezręcznie. Wpadliśmy w śmiech nadal na sobie leżąc. -Astrid- Hahaha- śmiała się patrzyłem na nią jak na głupka -Czkawka- nic ci nie jest?-popatrzyła na mnie z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym "Serio?!?" -Astrid- Mi nie ale mojemu wybawcy chyba tak.- wszyscy dookoła dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. -Czkawka- Bardzo śmieszne. Wiesz że wszyscy się na nas patrzą?- ostatnie zdanie powiedziałem jej do ucha -Astrid- To niech się patrzą- pocałowała mnie oddałem pocałunek- teraz ci nie przeszkadza że się patrzą? -Czkawka- Już nie- zeszła ze mnie pomogła mi wstać. Wtedy obok nas stanął wielki...SMOK!... Oo nie! Sory!!!Nie to opowiadanie. :3 Jeździliśmy jeszcze długo. Skończyło się na tym że jestem trochę poobijany :>. Ale przynajmniej, ja a nie Astrid... Do hotelu pojechaliśmy taksówką. Kiedy wchodziliśmy do hotelu zobaczyłem znajomą mi twarz. Ucieszyłem się podszedłem do niej. Perspektywa Astrid Kiedy weszliśmy do hotelu Czkawka spojżał na jakąś dziewczynę. Puścił moją rękę i podszedł do niej. Przytulił. Poczułam się zazdrosna. Zaczeli się śmiać -Astrid- Ehem- chrząknełam- Mógł byś mi coś wytłumaczyć- spojżałam na Czkawkę -Czkawka-Astriś. Nie masz się o co martwić. To Natalii moja kuzynka. Nie widzieliśmy się chyba z... -Natalii- dwa lata- powiedziała niska brązowo oka brunetka. -Astrid- Aaaa- zawstydzilam się. -Natalii- Czkawkuś. Mógł byś mi przectawić tą panią?- spytała ze śmiechem -Czkawka- ile razy mam powtażać nie mów do mie tak. Mieliśmy wtedy po 4 lata. A ty nadal to pamietasz? -Natalii- No tak. To co przedztawisz nas. -Czkawka- a no. Sory- podszedł do mnie objął mnie w tali i powiedział.- Natalii to Astrid moja dziewczyna. Astrid to Natalii moja kuzynka. -Astrid- Miło mi. -Natalii- Mi również. -Czkawka- a tak wogóle to co ty tu robisz? -Natalii- ja to co? Nie pamiętasz? To hotel mojego ojca?! -Czkawka- Na serio? -Natalii- no tak -Czkawka- jak wujek To wszystko ogarnia? -Natalii- Nie wiem. Ale sobie radzi. Dobra Czkawka bo jest już przed 21. Muszę iść! -Czkawka,Astrid- COO?!?- spytaliśmy się z zdziwieniem -Czkawka- Musimy już iść! -Natalii- Cześć! -Astrid, Czkawka- Dobranoc! Poszliśmy do pokoju. Zjedliśmy późną kolację. Każde z nas wzieło kąpiel. Położyliśmy się w łóżku. Czkawka włonczył jakiś film. Przytuliłam się do niego. I jakoś tak po prostu, odpłynełam. RANO Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid tak słodko sobie śpi. Nie mam serca jej budzić. Tyle się wczoraj działo. Dobrze że dziś mamy dzień wolny. Nie musimy nigdzie iść. Możemy zostać w hotelu. Długo tak leżałem. Nie chciało mi się wstać. Nie chciało mi się budzić Astrid. Ale zaczeło burczeć mi w brzuchu. Szybkim ruchem wstałe tak aby mie obudzić Astrid. Poszedłem do kuchni. No fajnie teraz robię za kucharkę. Haha. Zrobiłem na śniadanie jajka na twardo. Do tego tosty z serem. Ułożyłem wszystko na talerzach. I na stole. (Haha sory) Wtedy z pokoju wyszła zaspana Astrid. Miała poczochrane włosy. Ubrana była w materiałowe spodenki do połowy pośladka. I krótką (taka wiecie no wysoko ponad pępek i dłusza z tyłu/ od autorki) białą bluzkę. Podeszła do mnie. Dała mi buziaka w policzek i siadła do stołu. Dziwi mnie jedna prosta rzecz. Czemu jednego dnia zachowuje się jakgdybym jej coś zrobił. A innego jest tak jak zawsze? Te pytania nigdy chyba nie dostaną odpowiedzi? -Astrid- Bardzo dobre śniadanie!- powiedział posyłając mi wielki uśmiech i kończąc swoją porcję -Czkawka- Dziękuję! Sam robiłem- wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Sokńczyłem swoją porcję. -Astrid- To co dziś robimy?- spytała. -Czkawka- A na co masz ochotę- podeszłem do niej. Chywtając ją w tali. Położyła swoje ręce na mojej szyi. Perspektywa Astrid Cały strach jaki czułam przez ostatnie dni. Prysnął wczoraj. Nie rozumiem. Przecież jeszcze przed wczoraj. Bałam się każdego jego dotyku. A teraz tak sobie po prostu się z nim droczę. A może by coś sprawdzić?Ciekawe jak zareaguje? Może wcielimy plan w życię? Hmmm.... a może nie nie teraz wieczorem! Bedzie najlepiej! -Astrid- wiesz- ciągnełam -Czkawka- nie nie wiem- uśmiechnął się podstępnie -Astrid-a może by tak- dalej się z nim droczyłam -Czkawka- by tak?- powtarzał na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz większy uśmiech -Astrid- A może by tak. Odwiedził Szpatkę i Ereta.- jego twarz natychmiastowo zmieniła się z szczęśliwej na zawiedzioną. Nie martw się Czkawuś jeszcze się doczekasz -Czkawka- To idziemy? -Astrid- A może dął byś mi iść się uczesać i przebrać?-po tych słowach docisnął mnie bardziej do siebie -Czkawka- po co? Przecież tak ci ładnie. -Astrid- Wyglądam jak 100 nieszczęść. Puśc mnie. -Czkawka- Nie- uśmiechnął się- nigdzie się pani nie ruszy-wzioł mnie na ręce- bo to ja panią zaniosę -Astrid- od kiedy taki jesteś?- zapytałam kiedy byliśmy w sypialni -Czkawka- taki czyli jaki?- zapytał jakby nie wiedział o co mi chodzi. -Astrid- No taki nieugięty. Od kiedy tak się o mnie troszczysz? -Czkawka- Eee od zawsze... odkąd cię poznałem- jak słodko, nie no nie mogę, dałam mu całusa w policzek i kazałam wyjść z sypialni... Szybko ubrałam czarną skórzaną spódnicę i koszulę w czerwoną kratę. Włosy rozpuściłam i rozczesałam. Wyszłam z pokoju. Czkawka stał przy drzwiach znudzony. Nie patrząc na mnie powiedział. -Czkawka- No naresz...- nie dokończył popatrzył się na mnie. Perspektywa Czkawki Czemu ona musi mi to robić. Czemu musi wyglądać. Jak jakaś no nie wiem Bogini? Piekna dziewczyna. I tyle. Wczoraj każdy chłopak się na nią patrzył. Nie powiem że mi to nie przeszkadzało. Ale coż jak ma się tak piękną dziewczynę i w środku jak i na zewnątrz to trzeba liczyć się z konsekwencjami. No dobra Czkawka ogar. GDZIE ASTRI?!? GDZIE ONA JES... Nie dokończyłem poczułem że ktoś mnie całuje. Osz ty niedobra. Zobaczymy co powiesz na to. Oderwałem się od niej spojżała na mnie zdziwiona. -Czkawka- Ileż można czekać- spytałem udając obrażonego -Astrid- aż tyle mnie nie było? -Czkawka- aż tyle? Półgodziny cię nie było. -Astrid- Nie denerwuj się kotek. To idziemy? -Czkawka- Wiesz że na ciebie nie można się gniewać? -Astrid- Wiem. Idziemy- powiedziała śmiejąc się -Czkawka- no idziemy! Tia... tej długości rozdział powiniem wam wystarczyć. Uwaga informuje. Nexty są co dwa dni. Jeśli nie pojawią się przed północą to po prostu nie mogłam. Nie miałam weny. Lub źle się czułam.Kocham was. Podziękujcie Maddy bo gdyby nie ona nexta by nie było. Tak bardzo cię kofam. Słowa jakie mi napisałaś poprawiły mi tak strasznie chumor że spać nie będę mogła. Dziekuję ci za to że jesteś. Dziękuję też naszemu kochanemu Szczerbowi za to że jest za to jej opko które jest wspaniałe. Za to że jesteś. Za wszystko. Ta dzień podziękowań. Kocham was wszystkich! Dobrejnocki Rozdział 20 Informacje na początek! Łał nie wiedziełam! Myślałam że to bedzie krótsze. To opowiadanie miało mić 13 Rozdziałów. A ma AŻ 20. DlA MNIE TO SZOK! No ale wszystko dobre kiedyś się kończy. Naprawdę powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Jeszcze może 1-2 tygodnie. Mam pomysł na dwa opka. Jedno będzie rozpoczęte w dniu moich urodzin. Bedzie to oparte na moim życiu. Drugie zaś mam zamiar zacząć po zakończeniu tego. Również w współczesności. Bedzie o (jak to u mnie zawsze) Hiccstrid. Ale całkiem ineczej. Nie w moim stylu Emotikon tongue. Ja lubię przesładzać. A tam... Ej bo zdradzę fabułę! Co o tym myślicie? Perspektywa Astrid Stoimy już 5 minut pod tymi drzwiami. Ja już nie wytrzymam zaraz wybuchnę! Gdzie oni są do jasnej ciasnej! -Czkawka- Wiesz chyba jednak sobie poszli .Albo śpią. To może pójdziemy na plażę? -Astrid- Ale wiesz że będę musiała iść się przebrać -Czkawka- A no tak.-podrapał się w głowę- To może idziemy do kina? -Astrid- A ja mam lepszy pomysł- uśmiechnełam się chytro(można tak?) -Czkawka- Mam się bać? Czasami jesteś nieprzewidywalna. -Astrid- Naprawdę?- doszliśmy już do naszego pokoju. Oparłam się o drzwi. Nie pozwalając mu ich otworzyć- no dalej czekam na odpowiedź. -Czkawka- A muszę?-posłałam mu gniewne spojżenie- No już dobra. Ale pierwsze wejdźmy do środka.- chciał odsunąć mnie od drzwi nie pozwoliłam na to. -Astrid- Nie. Czekam.-powiedziałam stanowczo -Czkawka- oj no dobra. Czasami potrawisz wymyśleć tak najmniej spodziewaną rzecz że nie wiem czego mam się spodziewać Teraz jest dobry moment na mój plan. Ale miłam go wykonać wieczorem. A co mi tam. Chcę zobaczyć jak zareaguje. A poza tym sama tego chcę -Astrid- ja też nie wiem- uśmiechnełam się otwarzyłqm drzwi, wciągnełam go do pokoju. Zamknełam szczelnie drzwi. -Czkawka- To co robimy? -Astrid- Ja to tam idę na balkon. Ty rób co chcesz.- Weszłam do sypialni. Szybko też rozpuściłam swoje włosy i wskoczyłam w moje najlepsze i najwygodniejsze ciuchy. Wyszłam na balkon. Oparłam się o barierkę obserwowałam morze. Po chwili przyszedł Czkawka. Objoł mnie jedną ręką. -Astrid- Co tam masz? -Czkawka- tam czyli gdzie?- powiedział i uśmiechnął się tak jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi. -Astrid- No w drugiej ręce- powiedziałam śmiejąc się -Czkawka- Aaaa... tam a tam mam coś dla ciebie- podał mi małe pudełeczko. Były w nim złote kolczyki. -Astrid- A to za co?- ej no ja na serio nie wiem -Czkawka- To czyli moja kochana dziewczyna zapomniała że jesteśmy razem już trzy miesiące?- komplatnie zapomniałam. Nie mam dla niego nic... A może??? -Astrid- I jak ja z tobą tyle wytrzymałam?- zaśmiałam się -Czkawka- Nie wiem.- stanął bliżej mnie- Wiesz że cię Kocham - szepnął. Przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz. Teraz jest odpowiednia chwila. Położyłam swoje ręce na jego szyi popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Wiejący wietrzyk, i słońce znajdujące się jeszcze nisko na niebie dodawały chwili romantycznego nastroju. Tylko ja i on. Z każdą chwilą byłam coraz bliżej. Wkońcu nasze usta zetkneły się w pocałunku. Który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i zachłanny. Co jakiś czas odrywaliśmy się od siebie by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Podskoczyłam Czkawka chycił mnie za uda wniósł do środka. Nadal nie odrwyając się od siebie połołył mnie na łóżku. Perspektywa Czkawki To się naprawdę dzieje? Ale ja nie mogę! A jeśli jej coś zrobię. Albo zacznie mnie kojażyć z tym co stało się jakiś czas temu? Ja nie chcę jej stracić! Oderwałem się od Astrid. Spojżała na mnie zawiedziona. -Czkawka- Przepraszam. Ale nie mogę- opuściłem głowę -Astrid- Ale czemu?-zapytała z dziwnie chytrym uśmieszkiem -Czkawka- Boję się. A jeśli coś ci zrobię? Albo cię stracę. Mogę zacząć przypominać ci to co stało się wtedy. Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie na to czekałam. Mój plan się sprawdził. On naprawdę mnie kocha. Martwi się o mnie. Martwi się o nas. To jest ideał chłopaka. Nie nalega. Nie prosi. Czeka aż Dziewczyna zrobi pierwszy krok -Astrid- No to właśnie czekałam- powiedziałam i żuciłam się na niego. Przytrzymał mnie i spojażał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym "nie rozumiem?!?" Na razie tyle lecę resztę pisać o dziwo dziś wszystko do 20 rozdziału :) Perspektywa Czkawki Wytłumaczy mi ktoś o co jej chodzi?!?Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Znaczy jedno rozumiem: ona nie odpuści. Ale o co jej chodziło z tym "Na to właśnie czekałam?!!?" Dziewczyny na prawdę są skomplikowane '' ''' Perspektywa Astrid''' '' ''' ''No i cały czar prysł. Ta... najpierw ja to zapsułam. A teraz on . A może to jednak nie jest jeszcze gotowy? A może to ja nie jestem gotowa? '' -Czkawka- Może poglądamy jakieś seriale?- oj Czkawuś. Aż tak tego nie chcesz że aż seriale chcesz oglądać :> -Astrid- No dobra- powiedziałam smętnie, a co mogę się gniewać. -Czkawka- Nie gniewaj się. Proszę- zrobił te swoje słodkie oczka, na taki widok każda się rozpłynie. No właśnie każda. -Astrid- bo co?- popatrzyłam się na niego gniewnie -Czkawka- bo to!-zaczął mnie łaskotać, ze śmiechu stałam się cała czerwona. Kiedy udało mi się wyrwać wybiegłam z sypilani do salonu pobiegł za mną. Biegaliśmy po całym mieszkaniu, nie mógł mnie złapać , albo robił to specjalnie? Mniejsza z tym. Trwało by to dłużej gdyby nie to że ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi. Otworzył je Czkawka... '''Dalsze :> No i znalazły się zguby. W drzwiach stali Eret i Szpatka. Szpatka krzykneła w drzwiach. -Szpatka- Astrid ubieraj się idziemy na zakupy. Chłopaki fundują. -Czkawka,Eret- CO?!?-zaczełam się śmieć -Astrid- dobra! Daj mi 5 minut. -Czkawka- Tia... zrobić wam coś do picia to chwilę potrwa. -Astrid- Bardzo śmieszne- pobiegłam do pokoju ubrałam to samo co rano tylko założyłam inne buty. Czarne zamszowe wiązane plaformy. Ta teraz będę równa Czkawce. Zaczesałam włosy na bok wyszłam do nich. Czkawka nawet na mnie nie patrząc powiedział. -Czkawka- Brawo. Zajeło ci to niecałe 20 minut- Eret walnął go w bark i pokazał aby odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy Czkawka na mnie spojżał otworzył buzię i się na mnie gapił. -Eret- No Czkawuś, musisz pilnować swojej dziewczyny.- Szpatka spojżała na niego gniewnie szepnał tak że wszystko słyszałam- Ale ty kochanie jesteś najpiękniejsza. -Czkawka- Idziemy? -Astrid- od kiedy tak bardzo lubisz zakupy? -Czkawka-Em..- podrapał się z tyłu głowy -Astrid- No dobra nic nie mów idziemy.- podeszłam do drzwi. 4 godziny później Zakupy były bardzo udane. Czkawka kupił mi chyba ze sto różnych ubrań. Obecnie siedzimy w KFC i zajadamy się kurczakiem. -Astrid- No to teraz może powiecie nam czemu jak u was byliśmy to nikt nam nie otworzył?- Szpatka i Eret natychmiastowo spojżeli na siebie i się zarumienili -Czkawka- Coś przeczuwam ż...-Eret nie dał mu dokończyć -Eret- Eee ja spałem... aa.... -Szpatka- Ja brałam kąpiel... -Astrid- No dobrze- zaczełam się śmieć -Czkawka- A może zrobimy dzisiaj małą imprezę? Wiecie cała ekipa. -wszyscy- okey -Astrid- To co zbieramy się już? -Szpatka- No raczej. Dzwonię po taxi chyba że niesiecie to przez całe miasto- zaśmiała się -Czkawka,Eret- dzwoń W hotelu -Astrid-ZOSTAW MNIE!!!-zamknełam się w sypialni płaczę jestem załamana -Czkawka- Astrid. Słońce. Otwórz. Proszę. -Astrid- NIBY PO CO?!? -Czkawka- Proszę otwórz.- powiedzieł, otworzylam drzwi rzuciłam mu się w ramiona, przytulił mnie- wszystko będzie dobrze to nie twoja wina. Czasu nie cofniemy. -Astrid- Ale mnie przy nim nie było. Nie miałam nawet jak się pożegnać. Perspektywa Czkawki Naprwdę mi jej szkoda jednego dnia straciła jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu. Teraz poczekacie sobie do soboty! Haha! Jestem okrutna! Ale ja też muszę się wyspać. Tak w nocy nie śpię w dzień odsypiam. Poczekajcie te dwa dni. Niestety informuje opko powoli się kończy. Ale nie martwcie się. Mam już pomysł na następne. Napisany jest już prolog. Teraz tylko muszę skończyć to opko. Choć będzie to dla mnie trudne. Rozdział 21 Kilka dni później Perspektywa Astrid Pogrzeb odbył się kilka dni temu. Czemu on? Gdyby nie Czkawka . Gdyby nie on pewnie bym całkowicie się załamała. Straciłam jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu. Straciłam mojego tatę. Mogłam nie jechć na tą wycieczkę. Przynajmniej bym się z nim pożegnała. A nawet może by nie musiała. Ten facet. Zabił go... Tylko czemu? Podobno ostatnie słowa jakie powiedział mój tata to " Powiedzcie mojej córce że jestem z niej dumny i że bardzo ją kocham" po tych słowach zmarł. Tak mi go brakuje. Ale najbardziej załamana jest moja mama. Siedzi w domu i nie wychodzi. Czemu nas to spotkało... Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid i ja wróciliśmy kilka dni wcześniej z wycieczki. Mogłem nie wracać. Ale nie chciałem zostawiać jej z tym samą. Czemu ją spotykają takie rzeczy. Najpierw jeden ją pobił a teraz straciła ojca... Obiecuję sobie jedno Kocham ją tak bardzo że napewno jej nie zostawię. Nie skrzywdzę jej. NIGDY! Będę z nią zawsze. Dopilnuje aby była szczęśliwa . Nawet jeśli miało by mnie to dużo kosztować. Dopilnuję by była szczęśliwa. Właśnie otworzyła mi drzwi. Cała zapłakana. ją przytuliłem. -Czkawka- Skarbie. Nie płacz. Proszę. -Astrid- Wiesz jakie to dla mnie trudne? -Czkawka- Nie wiem. Ale wiem że kiedy widzę cię w takim stanie serce mi się kraja. -Astrid- Czkawka -Czkawka- słucham- powiedziałem to prawie że szepcząc -Astrid- Kocham cię- uniosła głowę do góry spojżałem w jej piękne niebieskie oczy lśniące i lekko zaczerwienione od łez. -Czkawka- Ja ciebię też- delikatnie ją pocałowałem. Nic nie mówiąc weszliśmy do środka. Jej mamy nie było. Bardzo dziwne. Od śmierci pana Hoffersona nie wychodziła z domu. Przerwałem ciszę. -Czkawka- Astrid. Gdzie twoja mama? -Astrid- Powiedziała że nie może się tak tym zadręczać. Wyjechała na kilka dni do mojej babci na wieś by powspominać stare czasy- powiedziała i lekko się uśmiechneła. Ostatnio wogóle się nie uśmiechała. -Czkawka- Więc mamy czas dla siebie. -Astrid- Tak. To co robimy? Perspektywa Astrid -Czkawka- A bo ja wiem- żucił się na sofę. Uśmiechnął się i spojżał na mnie zatroskanym wzrokiem. Kiedy on jest ze mną zapominam o wszystkich problemach. Kocham go a on kocha mnie, może być coś lepszego? -Astrid- Czyli to co zawsze?- usiadłam koło niego -Czkawka- Jak to zawsze?- usiadł i spojżał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Astrid- Oj głuptasie. Zawsze kiedy jesteśmy sami nie wiemy co mamy robić to oglądamy film.- zaśmiałam się. -Czkawka- A no racja. A wiesz jak ja dawno nie słyszałem żebyś się śmiała?- spojżałam na niego rozbawiona -Astrid-Nie nie wiem.Długo?-usiadłam mu na kolanach -Czkawka- Długo? Dziewczyno chyba z wieki. -Astrid- Aż tak długo? Jak mam ci to wynagrodzić? -Czkawka- A jak możesz?-zaśmiał się. -Astrid- A wiesz że czegoś ostatnio nie dokończyliśmy? -Czkawka- Czego?- spojżał na mnie jak na wariatkę. Oplotłam swoje ręce wokół jego szyi. Szepnełam mu do ucha. -Astrid- Spróbuj mnie złapać. Kotku-po ostatnim slowie ugryzłam go ucho, zeskoczyłam z jego kolan i zaczełam uciekać. Wbiegłam po schodach do mojego pokoju. Wskoczyłam na łóżko i schowałam się pod kołdrę, nadal się śmiejąc. Usłyszałam jak Czkawka wchodzi do pokoju.Czasami zdaje mi się że zachowujemy się gorzej niż małe dzieci. Dosłowie po chwili. Razem ze mną leżał Czkawka. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę szepnął mi do ucha. -Czkawka- Gonisz!- próbował wsatć. Chwyciłam go za rękę i pociągnełam w swoją stronę. Leżał nademną. Obwinełam swoje ręcę wokół jego szyi. Zaczełam go całować. Z każdą sekundą coraz to zachłanniej. Oderwałam się od niego. Dziwnie na mnie spojżał. Uśmiechneła się i ściągnełam mu koszulkę. Odwdzięczył się tym samym. Szeptał mi do ucha miłe słówka. To pyło niezapomniane wydarzenie. Kilka lat później Wszyscy mówią że to będzie najwspanialszy dzień w moim życiu. Lecz jedna trochę się boję. Te wszystkie przygotowania. Wybór sukni. Prawie niczego nie jestem pewna, choć jednak jest rzecz której jestem pewna wychodzę za kogoś kogo kocham. Mimo naszych rozstań, kłótni wywołanych przezemnie, On nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził. I nigdy tego nie zrobi. Kocham go. I zawsze będę go kochać. -Mama- Astrid! Choć! -Astrid- Idę. Mamo boję się. -Mama- Córciu nie masz czego. Pamiętaj zawsze bedę cię wspierać. -Astrid- Dziękuję- przytuliłam ją. Oto ta chwila. Słyszę dźwięk organów kościelnych. Podążam w stronę ołtarza. Stoi przy nim Szpatka, Eret, kapłan i mój ukochany. W jednej chwili wszystkie wątpliwości znikneły. W jednej chwili zrozumiałam że kocham go nad życie. Jakiś czas później -kapłan- Możesz pocałować Pannę Młodą.- po tych słowach zostałam obdarowana pocałunkiem. Szepną mi do ucha "Kocham cię". Odbyło się chuczne wesele. Takie jakie zawsze chciałam. Piękna wielka sala. Najlepsza orkiestra. Wszyscy krzyczeli " Niech żyją Haddokowie". Tak wyszłam za Czkawkę. Kocham go. I nigdy nie przestanę. KONIEC? ' Niestety to ostatni Rozdział Tego opowiadania. Dziękuję że byliście przy mnie. Wspieraliście mnie. Kocham was. Nie martwcie się niczym. Albowiem jeszcze dziś rozpocznę nowe opko. Dziękuję. Dziękuję że wytrzymaliście tyle ze mną. Że wogóle ktoś to czytał. Emotikon smile Emotikon heart ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania